Tentación
by Neredhryed
Summary: Después de la guerra, muchos reencuentros darán lugar en Hogwarts a que historias impensables se desarrollen, relaciones nunca imaginadas crezcan y a que amores imposibles nazcan.
1. El Comienzo

Era medianoche en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una estudiante de séptimo curso recorría apresurada los largos y oscuros pasillos para llegar a su sala común. No podía creer que se le hubiese hecho tan tarde, pero es que la guerra no había cambiado eso en ella, todavía perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se sumergía en la biblioteca, aún impresionada por la cantidad de volúmenes y temas que no llegaría a leer aunque pasara 50 años en aquel lugar… Sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaría Hogwarts al terminar aquel año, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, aquella enorme estancia guardaba las memorias de la mayor parte de su vida, sus más ocultos secretos, los cuadros la vieron crecer, madurar, llorar, luchar por sus convicciones y finalmente llegar a ser la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado aquel suelo. Estaba orgullosa de sus logros, de sus amigos, de su vida en general. Ese sería su último año de formación académica y luego ingresaría al Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de la Ley Mágica. Kingsley le había ofrecido el puesto al concluir la guerra, al igual que les había asegurado a Harry y Ron sus puestos en el Departamento de Aurores. Todo marchaba como debía.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y pronunció la contraseña _Tiara de Doxy _al parecer a la Dama le había dado un fiebre por la joyería, desde que comenzó el curso hacía dos meses no paraba de inventar absurdas contraseñas con anillos, diademas, pulseras, oro y plata. Mujeres.

El interior de la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, en la chimenea aún sobrevivían unas pocas cenizas entre rojas y negras, a punto de apagarse por completo, decidió dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación, pues al día siguiente tendría clases a primera hora.

Ya en la cama se preguntó que hubiese pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente… Si Voldemort hubiese ganado la guerra, seguro ya estarían todos muertos... Sacudió la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por tan estúpidos pensamientos. No había por qué perder el tiempo con simples "Y si…" Tenía su último año de estudio por delante, con sus mejores amigos, con sus compañeros. Esa noche durmió profunda y felizmente.

* * *

><p>Muchos pisos más abajo, más precisamente en las mazmorras, un joven miraba detenidamente el fuego encendido dentro de una ornamentada chimenea negra y verde. No podía creer estar de nuevo en aquel mísero lugar, soportando las acusadoras miradas de todos los demás.<p>

-Si, si, soy un ex-Mortífago desertor y qué- Murmuró en voz baja. Tiró con frustración una copa que tenía en la mano con whiskey contra la pared más cercana haciendo que el vidrió estallara en mil pedazos. Bufó con frustración. "_Mantener las apariencias y continuar adelante_" Claro, como la mayoría de los buenitos vencedores volvieron a estudiar y a seguir con su vida normal, él había sido obligado a seguir los mismos pasos. _Pero adivina qué papá, somos del bando contrario ¿Recuerdas?_ Pensó con irritación…

No soportaba aquel castillo, no soportaba las miradas inculpadora del resto de los habitantes, a penas sus compañeros de casa le dirigían la palabra, y claro, estaban todos en el mismo barco hundido. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson e incluso el pocaneurona de Goyle. Todos juntos, como buenos compañeros sufriendo las consecuencias de haber nacido en las familias que les tocaron, de haber sido poco menos que títeres a manos de hombres mayores cuya locura se extendía al hecho de seguir misiones suicidas para el Loco Mayor.

_La familia es lo más importante_. Pensó con sarcasmo, sonriendo de lado. Su padre, queriendo dirigirle la vida de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado, su madre intentando guardar las apariencias, vigilándolo de lejos para que no cometa alguna tontería.

_Si, como si nada hubiese pasado_. Pero esa era la mayor mentira de todas. Si habían pasado cosas, habían pasado muertes, una guerra, torturas, medio castillo destrozado… Todavía tenía pesadillas con aquello. Ya no sabía ni quien era, ni cómo debía comportarse, ni como se suponía que siguiera adelante… Por su culpa habían matado a Dumbledore, por su culpa Snape había muerto, por su miedo Potter y los demás habían escapado de la Mansión Malfoy. Así era, no podía jugar ni para uno, ni para otro bando, era un cobarde para que negárselo a sí mismo.

-¡Basta!- Le ordenó a su cerebro. No importaba nada ya, todo había terminado. Sólo debía sobrevivir al maldito curso y sería libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, irse lejos para nunca volver.

Con la mente agotada decidió irse a dormir, compartía habitación con Theo, Blaise y Goyle… La cama de Crabbe había sido retirada. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de morir como su antiguo compañero, al que por lo visto, "la causa" le había tocado de más. Sinceramente, ninguno de sus compañeros, ni él mismo creían en todo el rollo de seres superiores, linaje y bla bla bla. Pero es difícil resistirse al poder… Y el miedo a ser torturado y asesinado sumado a la presión de sus respectivas familias fueron muy convincentes a la hora de tatuarse la marca tenebrosa, marca que había desaparecido ya, gracias a Merlín. _O gracias a Potter _pensó con amargura.

Ya acostado observando las cortinas de terciopelo verde botella se repitió a sí mismo que sólo debía aguantar unos meses más, estaban en Noviembre, ya había sobrevivido dos, sólo unos pocos más.  
>Y con semejantes pensamientos felices se durmió, para hundirse en sueños de fuego maldito, ojos rojos y mortífagos.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Hermione fue una de las primeras al entrar al Gran Salón a desayunar, habían algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw comiendo tostadas y hablando entre sí, pero el resto de las mesas estaban vacías.

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a desayunar cuando alguien se sentó en el banco de enfrente, levantó la vista y encontró a su pelirroja amiga. Ginny estaba con el pelo medio revuelto y los ojos brillosos mirándola atentamente. Hermione abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella.

-No es lo que piensas- La atajó Ginny dejando el jugo en la mesa y levantando las manos como lo haría un delincuente frente a la policía muggle.

-No sabes lo que pienso- Soltó Hermione medio avergonzada.

-Sí, sí lo sé y tú también- Sonrió la pelirroja. –Pero lamentablemente Harry sigue siendo un caballero…- Y terminó la frase con un suspiro de resignación.

Hermione no sabía si ponerse colorada o regañarla por el "lamentablemente". ¡Estaban en el colegio! Era increíble que su amiga albergara la esperanza de que algo así sucediera en el castillo. A la castaña se le subió la temperatura de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Y a qué se debe que todavía no hayas decidido peinarte? Siempre vas tan arreglada…- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que todavía no tuve tiempo de pasar por mi habitación, Harry y yo nos quedamos en la torre de adivinación toda la noche, ya sabes, las velas y el incienso… Pensé que sería un bonito toque romántico- Ginny le guiño un ojo, tomó una tostada y salió tranquilamente por la puerta derecho a la Sala Común, seguramente a dormir un par de horas supuso Hermione.

La Gryffindor refunfuñó por lo bajo, escandalizada por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Ya tendría que intercambiar unas palabras con el niñito que sobrevivió. Miró su reloj, las 7:20 am. Tenía 40 minutos antes de su primera clase. Bostezó y tomó el vaso de jugo que Ginny no había llegado a ingerir y se levantó dispuesta a irse a la biblioteca a repasar Aritmancia. Ese año darían los EXTASIS y tenía miedo de no llegar con los estudios.

Al salir por la puerta del GS se encontró con Ron que bajaba por las escaleras medio dormido.

-Herminñs- Murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ese gesto hizo que a Hermione le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago.

-Ron- Contestó sonriendo la castaña –Todavía es temprano, deberías haberte quedado más tiempo en la cama-

-Es que sabía que segurmnt tu estars desayunndo temprn- Dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Hermione enternecida lo abrazó y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

-Así es, pero debo estudiar para Aritmancia, es uno de los exámenes más largos y…-

-Sí sí, ya se- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura –Ve, ve a estudiar por los dos- Le dio un nuevo beso y la soltó para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, Hermione llegó a escuchar como le rugía el estómago y riendo emprendió nuevamente su camino.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, paseo por los estantes en busca de los libros que necesitaba. Encontró un volumen particularmente antiguo y grande a unos metros por encima de ella, en el décimo estante, se estiró para alcanzarlo y haciendo puntita de pie trato de agarrarlo, pero sólo llegaba a arañarlo sin la suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo.

Suspiró frustrada y miró a derecha e izquierda en busca de una silla de la cual valerse, pero todas estaban en el sector de las mesas, así que resignada se dirigió hacia allí para agarrar una en la cual poder subirse.

Ya de vuelta entre los estantes, se sintió un poco tonta por tener que recurrir a muebles, si tan sólo fuera unos centímetros más alta… Agarró el libro que para sorpresa de ella pesaba bastante, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Fijo su mirada en el estante buscando alguno más que le pudiera servir, lo único que faltaría era que tuviese que hacer el viaje de la silla más veces. Por suerte encontró otros dos, más livianos pero igual de grandes que podrían serle útil.

Satisfecha consigo misma, miro su reloj como pudo. 7:40. Sólo tendría 20 minutos de repaso, debería aprovecharlos lo máximo posible. Entre el apuro, y el peso de los tres libros, al intentar bajarse de la silla la Gryffindor perdió el sentido y se precipitó al suelo de la biblioteca.

Cayó de espaldas al piso con un golpe sordo que la dejo sin aire y con los ojos cerrados esperó a que los libros la golperan al caer encima suyo, pero nunca llegaron. Abrió un ojo con miedo y se dio cuenta que había alguien parado junto a ella, enfocó la vista y el pelo rubio platinado llamó su atención. De la sorpresa se quedó callada, tirada en la alfombra de la biblioteca tal como estaba, sin saber que decir.

-¿Te piensas levantar? Yo no lo voy a hacer por ti, si es eso lo que esperas- Soltó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, mientras sostenía los tres libros con las manos y miraba a la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo… Eh…- Hermione se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible, o por lo menos, lo más rápido que el dolor de espalda le permitió. –¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó de repente alerta, mirando alrededor como si esperara un ataque mortífago relámpago.

-Salvar a estos pobres ejemplares justo antes de estrellarse con tu dura cabeza, no hubiesen sobrevivido al impacto y la verdad es que otros también tenemos que estudiar…- Miró el título del primero "Numerología Mágica: Historia del 1 al 10" – Aritmancia, que seas una rata de biblioteca, no quiere decir que tú sola vayas a rendir los EXTASIS- Y dicho eso, empujó dos de los libros contra el estómago de la castaña que los agarró justo antes de que la golpearan. –Con este me quedo yo- Y tomando el volumen de Numerología Mágica, Malfoy se dirigió a una mesa en un rincón de la biblioteca donde lo esperaba Nott aburrido que dibujaba sobre un pergamino, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas sarta de cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba y de la hora que era, 8:03 ¡Iba a llegar tarde!. Metió los dos libros que el cretino de Malfoy no le robó en la mochila y salió a paso firme y con la cabeza alta de la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta que el rubio Slytherin la seguía con la mirada.

A la hora de la cena, aquel mismo día en el Gran Salón se elevaba el sonido de múltiples conversación y alguna que otra discusión, pero de un momento a otro, el nivel de las conversaciones bajaron a simples murmullos cuando un grupo de Slytherin entró y se dirigió a su propia mesa, al sentarse echaron miradas asesinas a los demás estudiantes que sorprendían observándolos, hasta que poco a poco las conversaciones se reanudaban nuevamente.  
>El mismo episodio se venía repitiendo durante los dos meses que llevaban de clases, a pesar de que la mismísima directora McGonagall había dejado en claro el primer día, que todos los estudiantes allí presentes merecían su lugar en Hogwarts y que no toleraría ningún tipo de enfrentamiento causado por los últimos acontecimientos. Aún así, ciertos alumnos de Slytherin día a día debían soportar las peleas en los pasillos cada vez que un profesor no estaba, no es que se quejaran, estaban acostumbrados a las peleas, de hecho antiguamente ellos la provocaban pero ahora era distinto, los alumnos a los que se enfrentaban estaban rotos por dentro habían perdido familiares y amigos y aunque no a manos de ellos, si por su causa, o por la causa que les habían impuesto. Pansy era quien peor la pasaba, normalmente se quedaba en la Sala Común y sólo salía para ir a las clases, se quedaba sentada en los cómodos sillones, acompañada por los de su casa. Pero Malfoy ya estaba harto, harto de todo el mundo y sobre todo de aquellos imbéciles que se creían defensores de la humanidad y pregonaban por todo el castillo todo lo que hicieron por Hogwarts.<p>

-Si claro, esconderse en casa de mami y papi es una gran muestra de coraje- Soltó Zabini en voz alta cuando recorrían el hall hacía las mazmorras después de haber cenado.

Había un grupito de Hufflepuff rodeando a uno de ellos, por lo que Malfoy observó era Perks, el idiota inútil de Eric Perks, un don nadie que siempre había estado detrás del trío dorado, queriendo formar parte de "los chicos populares" pero tenía que conformarse con que sólo los de su casa le prestaran atención.

Al oír el comentario de Blaise, Perks giró la vista hacía los Slytherin que se detuvieron por el tumulto de amarillos.

-Ah miren, todavía quedan alimañas sueltas en el castillo- Expresó el Hufflepuff abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

-Sí, y suelen juntarse a farfullar estupideces en los corredores- Contestó Blaise entrecerrando los ojos, lo único que le faltaba, que un ignorante tejón se sintiera moralmente superior.

-Al menos no somos de los que huyen despavoridos de una batalla y regresan con la cabeza gacha- Replicó Eric mirando directamente a Zabini, este último sacó la varita y en un relámpago Perks salió volando contra la escalera principal.  
>Media docena de varitas apuntaron a los dos Slytherins que sin dudarlo, comenzaron a tirar hechizos a ese puñado de estudiantes.<p>

-DESMAIUS- Gritó Malfoy y un muchacho dos cursos inferiores a él cayó al piso, mientras el rubio esquivaba un chorro de luz roja que le rozo la oreja.

-AGUAMENTI- Pronunció Blaise e inmediatamente los 5 tejones que permanecían de pie, fueron arrastrados por el agua.

-EXPELLIARMUS- Perks ya estaba de pie nuevamente sobre los escalones apuntando a los Slytherins, la varita de ambos saltaron por los aires, pero siendo dos de los magos más diestros en magia, las recuperaron en segundos con un simple hechizo no verbal.

Malfoy fuera de sus casillas, estaba dispuesto a usar un imperdonable con ese perdedor, cuando Zabini se le adelantó.

-PETRFICUS TOTALUS- Perks cayó rodando por las escaleras totalmente petrificado. –Así al menos dejará de decir tonterías y hasta conseguirá amigos… Bueno, tanto así no- Zabini estaba por guardar su varita, cuando algunos Hufflepuff se les acercaron goteando agua con las varitas en alto.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, ¿Es que los iban a obligar a usar Magia Oscura? No podían ser tan inconscientes… En fin, ellos se lo buscaron. Estaba por pronunciar un Imperius cuando una voz detrás de ellos lo detuvo.

-ALTO. ¿Qué se creen que hacen?- Ron salía del Gran Salón hacía su Sala Común con Harry, Hermione y Ginny cuando se toparon la escenita de lucha en el agua.

-Y a ti que te importa- Le soltó Zabini dándose vuelta hacia él mientras guardaba su varita y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues si me importa amigo, ya que soy PREFECTO para tu desgracia- El pelirrojo observó a los Hufflepuff que se secaban unos a otros con encantamientos y a Perks en el suelo. –Nunca dejaran de ser unos imbéciles ¿Verdad?- Les preguntó a los dos Slytherin mientras Hermione corría a despetrificar a Perks.

-Y tu nunca dejaras de ser una comadreja segundona ¿Verdad?- Le contestó Malfoy hastiado. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de todos ellos, lo único que deseaba era largarse, no sin antes lanzarles unos buenos hechizos.

Ron se puso rojo de la rabia e hizo un amague de sacar la varita, pero a último momento decidió que eso no valía la pena, así que simplemente le pegó un puñetazo en la boca a Malfoy. –A ver si así puedes mantenerla cerrada Mortífago de mamá-

Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron al prefecto mientras soltaban carcajadas, pero se quedaron congelados al escuchar un grito.

-¡RON! Co-mo-te-a-tre-ves-a-ha-cer-se-me-jan-te-co-sa- Hermione apretaba tantos los labios que las frases le salían separadas en sílabas. –¡No puedes andar tirando puñetazos así por que si!-

-Es mejor que corran- Le susurró Harry a los tejones que se apresuraron a seguir su consejo, tomó la mano de Ginny que había estado a su lado observando aburrida la ya conocida novela de Slys contra el mundo y ambos siguieron presurosos a los Hufflepuff.

-Como verás si puedo, además se lo merecía- El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Esa la pagas Weasley- Malfoy con el labio sangrando le devolvió un puñetazo en la nariz al pelirrojo que aulló de dolor tapándose la cara.

-¡MALFOY!- Hermione estaba histérica, no podía comprender el comportamiento de esos dos idiotas –BASTA YA, AMBOS- Y se puso en medio para detenerlos, justo cuando Ron estiraba el brazo con el objetivo de atacar nuevamente al rubio, quien lo esquivó fácilmente.

-¡PAREN! 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor- Los tres estudiantes presentes se quedaron petrificados al oír a la castaña. –No me dejaron más opción- Se defendió esta de las acusadoras miradas de los hombres.

-Hermione NO puedes hacer eso, soy un prefecto y no nos podemos sacar puntos unos a otros- Discutió Ron ya olvidándose del rubio.

-Pero yo soy Premio Anual y puedo sacarle cuantos puntos crea convenientes a la casa que lo merezca- Le dijo Hermione altiva a su novio.

-Eso es una tiranía- Soltó Zabini que había estado un rato callado esperando que su amigo destrozara al Gryffindor.

-Pues soy una tirana Zabini, ¿Algún problema?, porque puedo seguir sacándoles puntos- Advirtió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir.

-¡Hermione estás exagerando!- Dijo Ron incrédulo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡50 puntos! A su propia casa… -Que le quites puntos a estos intentos de mortífagos está perfecto, pero a tu propia casa, no lo puedo permitir-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que hay algo que puedes no permitirme? ¿Piensas que te estoy pidiendo permiso acaso?- La castaña alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, finalmente suspiró. –Ronald, vete a la Sala Común, hablaremos allí.

Ron estaba a punto de discutir que no era quien para darle órdenes, pero si seguían no terminarían más, así que decidió seguir su camino y hablar con ella en la torre Gryffindor. Comenzó a subir las escaleras malhumorado y frustrado.

-Malfoy, Zabini, ustedes también váyanse a su Sala Común- Les ordenó la Gryffindor poniéndose recta.

-¿Es que crees que somos perros falderos o comadrejas sin carácter o qué?- Preguntó Malfoy con una mano sobre el labio que todavía le sangraba.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a hacerte ver eso- Dijo Hermione ignorando el anterior comentario del rubio.

-No necesito tus consejos gracias, puedo arreglármelas yo solo- Contestó Malfoy irritado. –Vámonos Blaise, antes que la tirana decida ponernos correa como a su asqueroso novio-

Ambos Slytherin se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, pero antes de bajar por las escaleras que había al otro lado del Hall, Blaise miró atrás y observando que Hermione aún los miraba con cautela, le hizo un saludo militar llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Luego siguió a Malfoy a su Sala Común.

Una vez que la Gryffindor vio que ambas serpientes desaparecían camino a las mazmorras, sonrió por el último gesto de Zabini, e incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacundiendo la cabeza se dirigió a su torre, preparándose para el enfrentamiento que le esperaba.

Al cruzar el retrato de la entrada Ron le saltó encima como una fiera, diciéndole que como se atrevía a desautorizarlo delante de otros estudiantes, especialmente enfrente de los Slytherin, como era capaz de quitarle puntos a su propia casa, ¿Es que acaso no le importaba perjudicarlos?, que el Premio Anual ya se le había subido a la cabeza en sólo dos meses y fue este último comentario el que hizo a Hermione perder los estribos.

-YA BASTA RONALD. Déjame en paz de una buena vez- Y dicho eso se dirigió a su dormitorio sin despedirse de nadie ni prestar atención a las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Ya en la cama suspiró por su largo día, y el gesto de Zabini se le vino a la mente, sonrió al recordarlo. Quien hubiera pensado que tenía sentido del humor. Se dio media vuelta sobre su costado y acomodando la almohada se preguntó si Malfoy tendría sentido del humor… Después se preguntó porque rayos le interesaba eso, pero se tranquilizó a sí misma con las palabras "Simple Curiosidad". Y aquella noche soñó con Malfoy en un show de chistes muggles.


	2. Autovaloración

Las semanas siguientes pasaron sin sobresaltos, a mediados de noviembre, Hermione se encontraba en una clase de pociones compartida con los Slytherin esperando a que el profesor Slughorn llegara cuando notó la mirada de Ron sobre ella, llevaban dos semanas distanciados, apenas si se saludaban y los besos eran como tímpanos de hielo, sólo se acercaban el uno al otro al saludarse por las mañanas y despedirse por las noches, sus interacciones eran más por inercia que por verdaderas ganas. Se sentía mal por haber discutido con él, pero es que a veces Ron la sacaba de sus casillas queriendo manejarla y controlarla, extrañaba al chico tierno, dulce e inseguro que solía ser, pero ahora era como volver a tercer año y ya estaba harta de la inmadurez del pelirrojo.

Slughorn entró al salón y la sacó de sus pensamientos con un anuncio.

-Hoy formarán parejas para la clase, tendrán que hacer el Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes y como lleva mucho trabajo, lo harán de a dos para poder terminar antes de finalizar la clase- Explicó el profesor al llegar. Observó a sus estudiantes que enseguida se pusieron a dar vueltas como ratitas por todo el aula buscando a un compañero.

-Alto, alto. ¿Es que no lo dije? Las parejas se harán por sorteo- Dijo mostrando una bolsita de tela color vino con cordeles dorados. –Por eso he tardado hoy, me he tomado el trabajo de escribir en un pergamino los nombres de todos, para hacerlo un poco más interesante- Sonrió a su incrédulo alumnado que se miraban entre sí rezando porque les tocara un compañero decente.

-Bueno, comencemos- Dijo metiendo una mano dentro de la bolsa y revolviendo los pergaminos, sacó el primero y leyó –Parkinson… Va con… Brown- Levantó la mirada para buscar a las dos chicas que poco a poco se juntaron en una mesa atrás de todo. –Muy bien, sigamos…- Volvió a meter la mano y sacó el tercer pergamino- Potter! Tu compañero será… La señorita Patil, muy bien-

Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió una sonrisa a Parvati que emocionada se acercó a él cargando su caldero y los ingredientes con una mega sonrisa en los labios que haría a Ginny echar fuego por la nariz.

-Bien bien, a ver… -El profesor de pociones revolvió un poco la bolsa –El señor Zabini, cuya pareja será…. Ah muy bien, la hechicera más inteligente, señorita Granger salió usted- Dijo Slughorn dejando los pergaminos que habían salido a un lado.

Hermione apretó los labios y sin mirar a Ron pero sintiendo sus ojos abrazadores sobre su nuca, busco a Zabini con la mirada y vio que este la observaba. Claro, como iba a esperar que él se molestara en ir hasta donde ella estaba, suspiró, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin, sintiendo que entraba a la boca del lobo.

-Apresuremos la cosa, sino no llegaremos señores- Expresó Slughorn ante los ansiosos estudiantes. –Weasley, a usted le toca con… Gregory Goyle- El profesor de pociones ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada para ver la desesperación del prefecto de Gryffindor. Hermione a la distancia sintió compasión por su amig… novio. Ya ni siquiera sabía en que situación se encontraban.

-Malfoy- Siguió Slughorn. –Te toca con… Nott-

Malfoy miró a su compañero y ambos se sonrieron, aliviados que no les haya tocado con algún ignorante Gryffindor, se quedaron donde estaban, pues se sentaron juntos en esa clase.

El profesor siguió sacando pergaminos al azar hasta que todos tuvieron a su compañero -Muy bien, tienen hora y media… Comiencen… YA- Dio la vuelta a un reloj de arena que tenía en el escritorio para controlar el tiempo. Todas las parejas se pusieron manos a la obra, excepto Ron y Goyle que sólo se limitaban a mirarse con odio.

Media hora más tarde, cuando el aula estaba impregnada de vapores y los alumnos apenas podían respirar Hermione se dio cuenta de algo -Rayos, me quedé sin raíces de valeriana- Dijo mientras rebuscaba algún frasquito en su bolso, iban bastante adelantados, para su sorpresa, Zabini era bastante bueno en las pociones y hasta el momento no le había dicho nada desagradable.

-Aquí tengo yo- Le oyó decir al Slytherin mientras veía como le echaba un poco de polvo gris de ajenjo al caldero que emanaba un vapor blanquecino.

-Eh… Bien, bueno- La castaña consultó su libro- Ahora necesitamos judías soporíferas, pero no dice de cual color, si las moradas o las azules…- Y se quedó frunciéndole el seño al libro, como si así este le fuera a revelar que tipo de planta debían usar.

-Depende del efecto, las azules son para que dure más tiempo- Dijo Zabini echándole una ojeada al libro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó desconcertada Hermione.

-Porque en mi familia solían hacer cada dos por tres esta poción- Se limitó a contestar el Slytherin.

Al otro lado de la mesa Malfoy escuchaba la conversación de su amigo con la Gryffindor mientras fruncía el entrecejo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Blaise? ¿A qué se debía el trato decente con Granger? Ese chico era capaz de cualquier cosa por una buena nota. El rubio sonrió mientras observaba como Nott arrojaba al caldero unas gotas de ajenjo.

Mientras Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de Malfoy, analizaba lo que le había contado Zabini, veía como cortaba en tiras las raíces de valeriana y antes de pensarlo le preguntó –¿Y para qué necesitaban una poción que hiciera dormir a una persona hasta el punto de parecer muer…?- Ya antes de terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y decidió cerrar la boca y desviar la mirada a su libro.

-Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre no soportaba estar despierta más de unas cuantas horas, la depresión casi la mata- Contestó Zabini.

Hermione escuchó eso con la vista fija en el libro sin leer, sin poder creérselo levantó la vista y vio que Zabini la miraba fijamente esperando su reacción.

-Ah, lo siento… No quería ser invasiva ni metiche ni nada de eso…- La Gryffindor se sonrojó ante tal situación.

-Estuvo así un año, luego se recuperó y bueno…- Zabini dejo la frase por la mitad y siguió con la corteza del árbol.

Hermione sabía que venía después, había escuchado los rumores sobre la madre de Zabini, quien luego de la muerte de su padre se había casado con varios hombres y todos ellos habían muerto dejándole sustanciosas fortunas.

-Es una suerte entonces, sino supieras que tipo de judía nos conviene nos habríamos atrasad…- Se cayó al instante dándose cuenta de la burrada que acababa de soltar. ¿Cómo iba a ser una suerte que su madre haya entrado en un pozo depresivo hasta casi morir? ¡Hermione que te pasa!.

-Si, al menos tendremos la mejor nota- Respondió el Slytherin echando un vistazo alrededor alzando una ceja, viendo que la mayoría apenas iban cortando el asfódelo.

-Lo siento de nuevo, no quise decir eso… Es que…- La castaña no supo como seguir con la frase.

-Es que no quiso decir que es tan patética que hasta le importa más una simple nota que la vida de alguien, claro siempre y cuando ese alguien no sea uno de sus amiguitos con complejos de héroes- Dijo Malfoy lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo esa mesa lo escuchara.

-Esos amiguitos con complejos de héroes fueron los que te salvaron el pellejo en la Sala Multipropósito hurón, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman- Le soltó Hermione avergonzada porque Malfoy haya estado escuchando su conversación con Blaise. _Ok ¿Desde cuándo es Blaise y no Zabini en mis pensamientos?_

-Si no fuera por esos inútiles nunca hubiese estado ahí para empezar, así que no le debo nada a nadie, de hecho hasta era su obligación en todo caso- Le respondió el rubio echándole una mirada asesina.

Hermione estaba tan desconcertada por cómo veía las cosas Malfoy que soltó una carcajada provocando que Zabini y Nott la miraran con recelo. –Malfoy están tan tocado, que ya esta vez el mundo al revés- Murmuró la Gryffindor mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su poción.

Zabini le echó una mirada a su amigo y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa al ver que este cerraba los puños sobre la mesa. Negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo, compadeciendo a Nott quien por el momento estaba haciendo todo solo.

-TODOS PAREN- Anunció el profesor Slughorn –Es la hora- dijo señalando que la arena ya había caído por completo en su reloj. –Tomen una muestra de su caldero y déjenlo sobre mi mesa, la clase que viene recibirán las notas-

Hermione siguió las instrucciones y con orgullo dejó su muestra que era tal cual decía el libro de un color azul oscuro, aunque lo había sido gracias a Zabini, mientras guardaba sus cosas se quedó pensando en el intercambio de comentarios que tuvieron...

-¿Herms estás lista? Me muero de hambre- Le dijo Harry a su amiga, mientras se agarraba el estómago a modo de ilustración. Esta sonrío y al terminar de guardar todo, el trío salió para dirigirse al Gran Salón, era viernes y ya sólo le quedaban Transformaciones y Encantamientos a la tarde y tendrían un fin de semana entero para disfrutar.

-¿Te pasaste al lado de la luz?- Le soltó Draco a Blaise mientras se dirigían entre la multitud a comer. –¿Ahora eres del club de fan de los pobres y desposeídos?- Preguntó el rubio con sorna.

-¿Celoso Draco?- Contestó Zabini arqueando una ceja.

- Si claro, ya todos quisiéramos recurrir a Granger de psicóloga ¡Oh gran ratita, ayúdame con mis problemas de imagen!- Se burló Malfoy mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. –Aunque quien necesita ayuda de imagen es ella, pero no creo que ningún dios ni mortal tenga el poder para arreglar semejante desastre, el único con estómago suficiente para fijarse en ella fue Weasley, si hasta Krum salió corriendo apenas tuvo oportunidad- Suspiró Draco como si en verdad sintiera pena.

Zabini le dio un codazo y le señaló con la cabeza a la mesa de al lado. Malfoy giró el rostro y contempló a la Gryffindor con la vista fija en él, cuando las miradas se encontraron ella bajó la suya, pero el rubio captó lo que Blaise le había querido decir. Ella lo había escuchado. _Y que más daba_ pensó para sí, ya era sorprendente que nadie le haya dicho la verdad, mejor que lo escuchara de él de una vez.

Media hora después Malfoy observó su plato, pero se le había quitado el apetito, miró disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor pero no encontró lo que buscó.

-Se fue hace unos minutos- Le murmuró Blaise adivinando lo que él buscaba.

Draco volvió la vista a su plato y con un creciente malestar de estómago se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor ignorando a todos aquellas que lo seguían con la mirada. Sin saber a dónde ir comenzó a dar vueltas por el castillo hasta que terminó en la puerta de la biblioteca, vacía en ese momento, pues todo el colegio estaba almorzando. Malfoy iba a dar media vuelta cuando escucho el ruido inconfundible de un llanto. Y más precisamente, el llanto de una mujer. Era fácil reconocerlo, pues él había provocado cientos en sus largos años de colegio, _corazones rotos en las cuatro casas_ pensó con orgullo.

Dio un paso al interior indeciso, podría marcharse y dejar a la pobre desgraciada tranquila o entrar y burlarse de ella si era fea, si era linda podría consolarla y obtener un poco de diversión a cambio. Pero claro, las mujeres lindas de Hogwarts no suelen esconderse en la biblioteca a llorar. Solían hacer como Pansy y limitarse a mostrar los sentimientos sólo entre gente conocida.

La curiosidad le ganó y siguió el ruido del llanto entre los estantes hasta que encontró a la causante. Hermione Granger se hallaba acurrucada en una esquina de la Sección Prohibida mientras abrazaba un libro y soltaba lágrima tras lágrima.  
>La visión impactó tanto en Malfoy que no supo que hacer, nunca la había visto romperse así, siempre habían discutido e incluso llegado a los golpes (Bueno, para ser caballero, sólo en el caso de ella) Pero nunca, nunca en toda su vida la había visto tan débil… Exceptuando aquella vez en la Mansión Malfoy cuando Bellatrix la había torturado, los recuerdos de esa noche le revolvieron el estómago y agradeció no haber probado bocado.<p>

Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien y levantó la vista hacía el rubio, como un rayo se incorporó y limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo. -¿Qué haces aquí? Si tienes ganas de seguir burlándote de mí no tengo tiempo para tus boberías- Y decidió apartarlo del camino para salir de allí.

Malfoy le agarró del brazo cuando esta intentó apartarlo haciendo que frenara su inminente escape. –Granger… Yo…- La castaña lo miró incrédula, dirigiendo su vista del brazo que la agarraba hasta su dueño una y otra vez. Malfoy la soltó inmediatamente como si quemara. –Mira….- La imagen de la Gryffindor retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo de su mansión se superponía a la de Granger abrazada al libro llorando de hacía unos minutos. Y el Slytherin no pudo evitar que un sentimiento protector se apoderara de él. –Yo… No quise de-decir e-eso- Tartamudeó sintiéndose un idiota.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolo directamente a la cara –Si es otra de tus bromitas, ya dije que te las ahorre hurón- Y se acercó un paso a él, sólo le llegaba hasta el cuello por lo que tenía que levantar la vista –No necesito los consejos de un patético ex–mortífago que está tan vacío que sólo tiene su ego- Le soltó con desprecio en el rostro, no pensaba dejar que aquella serpiente la vuelva a humillar nunca más.  
>Y dicho eso dio media vuelta dispuesta salir de aquel lugar, cuando llego a la entrada de la Biblioteca la voz del rubio le llegó en un murmullo parecido al viento… <em>Siento lo que pasó<em>.

La castaña no se quedó a ver si se lo había imaginado o no y con más prisa que de costumbre salió casi corriendo hacia su Sala Común confundida. Al llegar al retrato se limitó a decir la contraseña "_Pendientes de Hada_" y pasó como una ráfaga hacia su dormitorio.  
>Una vez adentro se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Acababa de pasar lo que ella creía? ¿El hurón de Malfoy se había disculpado por sus dichos en el comedor…? Hermione sentía que había algo más. Había algo más en la mirada del Slytherin, ¿Culpabilidad? No lo sabía, tampoco lo creía posible… Pero se había disculpado por algo, sabía que no había sido imaginación suya, su capacidad creativa no llegaba a tanto.<br>Sacudió la cabeza pensando que tenía problemas más urgentes de los que ocuparse, de repente se levantó de la cama y decidió dejarse de portar como una chiquilla quinceañera, ya era mayor de edad ¡Por Dios! Tenía que dejar de ser tan sensible e insegura con respecto a si misma.  
>En ese mismo instante se prometió a si misma jamás volver a reaccionar como lo había hecho, jamás volver a poner en tela de juicio su propia valoración y determinada a ser ella misma sin importar lo que los demás piensen, sean quienes sean.<p>

Animada por su nueva autovaloración, dejó el dormitorio atrás para reunirse con Harry y Ron quienes deberían estar ya esperando para entrar a la clase de Transformaciones... Ron… Tendrían que sentarse a hablar y aclarar algunas cosas. Se dirigió hacia la segunda planta, donde estaba el aula que la profesora McGonagall utilizaba para sus clases, y ya antes de llegar se encontró con ambos Gryffindors quienes la miraban con cautela, como quien espera que un enfermo comience a vomitar.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso en el Gran Salón que te fuiste tan apurada?- Preguntó un preocupado Harry.

-Pensamos que te habías descompuesto o algo y estábamos por seguirte cuando Ginny dijo que era mejor que te dejáramos sola- Agregó Ron sin entender nada.

Justo en ese momento, la flamante directora de Hogwarts abrió la puerta del aula para que pasaran los alumnos, salvando así a Hermione de tener que inventarse alguna historia, pero por las miradas suspicaces que le dirigían su amigo y su novio cada cinco minutos, se dio cuenta que ALGO les iba a tener que explicar.


	3. Secretos

Transformaciones fue poco menos que una tortura, sinceramente Hermione prefería estar de nuevo frente a la desequilibrada de Bellatrix que soportar las miradas de reojo de Harry y Ron por más de los 60 minutos que duraba la clase. Mientras se concentraba en el ejercicio de aquel día (transformar una pequeña rana en un pájaro) una parte de su cerebro trabajaba horas extra para proporcionarle una cuartada con la cual calmar a su mejor amigo y a su novio, quien por desgracia a pesar de la preocupación demostrada seguía siendo un poco parco en cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto, la castaña ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que Ronald la había tomado de la mano o dicho lo linda que estaba… Pero como últimamente el tema imagen era un asunto delicado, sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza mirando a la pequeña ave que tenía sobre el escritorio y siguió pensando en que decir. Por el momento había ideado una gran cantidad de mentiras blancas, una más improbable que la otra y ninguna convincente, finalmente decidió quedarse con lo obvio pero seguro.

-El pastel de Yorkshire me cayó mal- Le dijo a sus amigos mientras salían del aula con las túnicas llenas de plumas de diferentes tonos. –Tuve que ir a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey me dio una simple poción digestiva para no tener que faltar a clase- agregó mientras se sacudía el plumaje color crema del uniforme. –Con todo lo de los EXTASIS y las tareas… Supongo que me preocupé de más y bueno, pagué las consecuencias- añadió torciendo el rostro y tomándose el estómago para hacerlo más realista.

-Lo importante es que estas mejor- Respondió Harry quien miraba por encima de la multitud mientras recorrían el pasillo buscando a cierta pelirroja. Mientras Ron hacía la vista gorda y mantenía su mirada al frente, pudieran pasar años y Harry siempre sería su mejor amigo, pero nunca se acostumbraría a ese noviazgo así que trataba de hacerse el tonto la mayoría de las veces.

Hermione por dentro se sintió una hipócrita manipuladora que no merecía la preocupación de ellos, sin embargo lanzó un suspiro tranquilizador cuando dejaron el interrogatorio y se encaminaron hacia la clase de Encantamientos, la última de aquel día.

Ginny los esperaba al final del corredor y nada más verla a Harry se le iluminó el rostro como si viera el sol por primera vez, al notarlo Hermione no pudo reprimir una punzada de celos, nunca había visto esa mirada en Ron. La pequeña de los Weasley se abrazó a su novio y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba el aula del Profesor Flitwick.

En el camino Hermione se sentía cada vez más y más frustrada, miraba de reojo a Harry y Ginny que iban tomados de la mano y cada tanto se daban un beso. Estaba celosa, para que mentirse, sintió envidia de la relación de sus amigos, ellos sabían lo que querían, estaban seguros de ellos mismos se amaban y punto. No había grises, cuando estaban juntos se notaba la pasión entre ellos, cuando se miraban saltaban chispas… Ella quería vivir algo así, quería amor, pasión, fuegos artificiales, querer tanto a alguien hasta sentir que se asfixiaba, no tener dudas ni matices, quería emoción e incluso algo de peligro, recordaba cuando Harry había terminado con Ginny por miedo a que la utilizaran contra él, ella quería un amor así. Miro a Ron que ni siquiera iba a su lado, pues la pareja estaba en medio y se preguntó qué pasó con la emoción que sintió la primera vez que se besaron mientras medio castillo volaba en pedazos, eso sí. Tal vez debería hacer algo, tal vez si ponía un poco más de su parte en acercarse al pelirrojo quizás consiguiese sentir esa chispa que hacía meses no sentía.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Encantamiento Ginny se despidió rumbo a su clase de Historia de la Magia y los tres Gryffindors entraron siguiendo a sus compañeros de casa a la última clase de aquella semana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fin de semana llegó para alivio de todos con la noticia de la primera visita a Hogsmeade de aquel curso aunque con la tormenta que se había desatado muchos decidieron quedarse en el castillo a resguardo de las chimeneas como en el caso de Harry y Ron por lo que las chicas hicieron causa común y decidieron ir al pueblo ellas sola.

Aquella tarde ventosa Hermione, Ginny y Luna llegaron a Hogsmeade con las narices rojas del frío y prácticamente heladas así que fueron a las Tres Escobas para calentarse un poco, pudieron notar que el pueblo estaba casi vacío debido al vendaval y es que hacía más de diez años que no llegaba una tormenta tal por esa zona.  
>Pidieron tres cervezas de mantequila y agradecidas por el calor del sitio se sacaron bufandas y gorros mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa cerca de la chimenea.<p>

-Deberíamos habernos quedado en el castillo- Dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba las manos.

-¿Y perdernos esta agradable brisa invernal?- Contestó Hermione mientras soltaba una carcajada. La verdad era que rezaba porque no se le cayera ningún dedo de un momento a otro.

-Chicas, tengo algo que contarles, pasó hace unos meses …- Soltó de repente Luna con el semblante serio, lo que era raro en ella. Pero en ese momento llegó Rosmerta con el pedido por lo que la Ravenclaw cerró la boca de inmediato.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir, mientras la pelirroja daba un sorbo a su cerveza y Rosmerta se retiraba a atender a los pocos clientes que había en su taberna Hermione aprovechó para animar a su amiga que continuara.

-¿Te preocupa algo Luna?- Preguntó la castaña mientras agarraba su jarro.

-No, no, no es que me preocupe… Bueno tal vez… Es que no sé como decirlo, ni como se lo van a tomar… Pero se lo tengo que contar a alguien y ustedes son mis únicas amigas, así que creo que cuanto antes mejor, aunque se lo tendría que haber contado mucho antes, pero no pude…- Luna tomo aire sin saber como continuar.

-A ver a ver, Luna para, respira un poco, tranquila- Le dijo Ginny a su amiga un tanto sorprendida por la poca elocuencia de esta, no era normal que Luna se trabara ni que dudara y mucho menos que se pusiera nerviosa.

Hermione no quitaba la vista de encima de la rubia preocupada por sus palabras, pero cuando parecía que Luna iba a soltar lo que quiera que la haya estado atormentado un estrépito enorme la interrumpió. Las tres amigas dieron vuelta la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido viendo como dos magos borrachos se tumbaban a los golpes, el caldeado clima de las Tres Escobas se había vuelto aún más caldeado.

-Deberíamos volver y hablar en el castillo más tranquilas- Propuso Hermione mirando a sus amigas quienes asintieron.

-Eso si llegamos enteras, con la nieve y el viento no me sorprendería perder un brazo o una pierna en el camino- Comentó Ginny haciendo que las otras dos soltaran carcajadas.

Las tres se encaminaron de vuelta a Hogwarts abrazándose así mismas protegiéndose del clima como pudieron, pero debido a la nieve la visión era mínima y sumado a que agachaban las cabezas por el intenso fio no se sorprendieron cuando se chocaron con un grupo de desconocidos.

-Maldita Lunática y pobretona, fíjense por donde van- Les soltó amargamente una voz que todas reconocieron al instante.

-Malfoy a pesar de que tu cabeza sea tan grande como tu ego, lamentablemente no se ve en esta tormenta- Soltó sarcásticamente Ginny. Hermione por otro lado estaba muda mirando la nieve del suelo, no le pasó por alto el hecho de que Malfoy no la mencionara lo que la hizo sentir incómoda, trataba de evitarlo en todo momento desde su último encuentro en la biblioteca.

-Si claro, o será que es la única forma que tienes de llamar mi atención sin que el frente rota se ponga celoso, pero olvídalo Weasley, no hago caridad- La increpó Malfoy.

-Lo sé Malfoy, si hicieras caridad ya te habrías tirado de la torre de Astronomía hace años haciéndole un favor al mundo- Terció Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues por qué no lo haces tú y el universo entero te lo agradecerá-

-Primero deberías dar el ejemplo hurón-

-Claro, son tan inútiles que ni siquiera podrían suicidarse solas, pero si cuentan con una Lunática de Ravenclaw, supuestamente es inteligente ¿Verdad? O será que el Sombrero se equivocó y debió mandarla a San Mungo, aunque probablemente ni allí la acepten- Respondió con todo el veneno que pudo el Slytherin.

-Eso es pasarse de la raya Malfoy- Hermione abrió la boca por primera vez y al levantar la vista vio que iba acompañado de Zabini y Nott quienes permanecían serios a sus costados.

-Ay perdón, es que al no estar cuerda no sabía si tenía sentimientos o no. Igualmente por lo que importa…- Le contestó el rubio dirigiendo la vista a la prefecta y Premio Anual. Ambos se miraron unos segundos a los ojos calibrándose mutuamente.

-No uses palabras que no entiendes mortífago bebe, la palabra sentimientos no existe para ti- Y dicho esto rodeo a los Slytherin y siguió caminando esperando a que sus amigas la siguieran, por un momento creyó ver que Nott abría la boca para decir algo y se preparó para contestarle con algún hechizo pero vio que este volvía a cerrarla con la duda escrita en la cara.

-Draco ya vámonos que me estoy congelando- Le dijo Blaise a su amigo viendo que este había sacado la varita y se había dado media vuelta dispuesto a seguir a las chicas.

-Granger no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca- Escupió Malfoy malhumorado, había tratado de mantener la paz con la Gryffindor, vaya a saber porque razón no tenía ganas de meterse con ella, pero la muy entrometida tenía que defender a sus amiguitas y más le molestaba que lo haya despreciado de ese modo, como si fuera un pedazo de hielo hueco sin sentimientos. Ok, no se portaba como el caballero andante de Potter, eso se lo dejaba a los valientes e ineptos Gryffindors ya que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero de ahí a que esa come libros diera a entender que no tenía sentimientos como Lunática Lovegood había un gran trecho.

-¿Recién ahora te das cuenta de eso?- Le preguntó Nott. –No hacía falta que te metieras con ella justo ahora, vámonos ya que terminaremos hechos muñecos de nieve-

Y los tres Slytherins siguieron su camino hacía Hogsmeade para pasar la tarde mientras Blaise y Theo intercambiaban una mirada discreta que Draco no llegó a ver.

* * *

><p>Ya de vuelta en el castillo las chicas decidieron buscar algún lugar acogedor donde pasar la tarde para poder charlar, la biblioteca estaba descartada pues en fin de semana se llenaba de estudiantes que estaban atrasados con sus deberes, el Gran Salón a esa hora estaría vacío pero a ninguna le atraía la idea de estar allí.<p>

-La Sala Multipropósito- Propuso Ginny en un arranque de inspiración.

-¡Claro! Me había olvidado de ella- Comentó Hermione mientras las tres se dirigían al séptimo piso. Las dos Gryffindors notaban el silencio de Luna desde el encontronazo con Malfoy pero ninguna quiso presionar a su amiga más de la cuenta, ella tenía algo importante que contarles y mejor ocuparse de eso antes que de la patética serpiente.

Dieron tres vueltas frente a la pared vacía donde se escondía la sala pensando en un lugar acogedor donde poder charlar tranquilamente sin que las interrumpieran cuando una puerta se materializó frente a ellas.

-Pensaba que luego de destruir la Diadema de Rowena este lugar ya no funcionaría, por eso la olvidé como posibilidad- Les contó Hermione a sus amigas mientras entraba a la Sala.

Una habitación con cojines de todos tamaños y colores les dio la bienvenida frente a un ornamentada chimenea de un color rojizo ladrillo, en una esquina había una mesa con un mantel blanco y sobre ella toda clase de aperitivos e incluso una tetera y varias tazas de té de porcelana. En otro rincón había una pila de mantas rojas y azules esperando ser usadas.  
>Las chicas se sirvieron humeantes tazas y se sentaron frente a la chimenea donde crepitaba el fuego.<p>

-Bueno, de aquí no me sacaran hasta el año entrante, o mínimo hasta que llegue el verano- Dijo Ginny arrebujándose en una manta.

-Luna ¿Qué era eso de lo que nos querías hablar en las Tres Escobas?- Preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de manzanilla.

La Ravenclaw no quitaba la mirada de su taza y Hermione pudo jurar que a cada momento Luna se ruborizaba un poco más.

-Es sobre… era sobre… bueno, un chico- Soltó antes de poder arrepentirse e inmediatamente se llevó la taza de té a la boca.

Ginny y Hermione soltaron sendos suspiros de alivio e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Muy bien Lovegood, cuenta ¿A quien te le estás tirando?- Preguntó directamente Ginny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cabeza. –¡Ginny! No hables de ese modo, dejala que ella nos diga todo- La reprendió.

-¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa?-Le preguntó Hermione dirigiendo la vista a Luna. –Por un momento nos asustaste por como te pusiste en Hogsmeade-

-Si bueno… Es que… No es sólo eso- Murmuró Luna con la cabeza gacha.

-¡POR DIOS!- Saltó Ginny de repente. –No me digas que ya hasta lo hicieron- La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada inculpadora a su amiga. –¿Luna no te atreviste a hacerlo sin habernos contado primero a nosotras verdad? Es algo así como la primera regla de la amistad.

-¡GINNY! Ya cállate de una vez y deja que Luna termine de contar la historia- Se exasperó Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos ante las insinuaciones de la otra Gryffindor.

-¡No! ¡No!, Claro que no, no es nada de eso… Bueno verán… Todo comenzó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, en un momento quedé atrapada entre tres mortífagos y él me salvo…-

-Oh que romántico- Dijo Ginny con aire soñador. –El caballero andante que salva a la doncella- Y suspiró profundamente mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-Al principio no creí que él tuviera esas intenciones- Prosiguió Luna. –Es decir nunca habíamos hablado ni nada… Y aparece en medio de la batalla ayudándome… Cuando todo acabó nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos… De una forma u otra todo sucedió y bueno, nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas durante los últimos meses- Le confesó la rubia a sus amigas que la miraban atentamente.

-Luna… ¿A qué te refieres con que no creíste que él tuviera esas intenciones? ¿Salvarte? ¿Por qué no las tendría?- Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Por qué él no es de esos- Dijo simplemente Luna

-Bueno ¿Y quién es "EL"?- Preguntó ansiosamente Ginny acercándose a su amiga.

-Theodore Nott.


	4. Revelaciones

Ya en las Tres Escobas los Slytherin se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con vasos llenos de Whiskey de Fuego para compensar el frío. Draco seguía enfurruñado como un crío a quien le quitaron su juguete.

-Draco, ¿No crees que estás exagerando ya con esas peleas de niños?- Preguntó Blaise tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Y tú no crees que deberías dejar de decir tonterías?- Contestó ásperamente Draco. Pero la verdad era que en los últimos días había estado de un humor de perros y no sabía por qué. Bueno si sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello.  
>Desde el suceso en la biblioteca hacía dos días cuando encontró a Granger llorando junto a un libro tuvo el inoportuno impulso de buscarla en cada recreo, pero nunca la encontraba por los pasillos, sólo tenían en común las clases de Pociones los viernes y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas los martes, pero como siguiera aquella tormenta seguro esta última se suspendería, por lo que tendría que esperar al siguiente viernes…<br>Sin embargo si la vio en la cena aquella noche y las tres veces durante las comidas al día siguiente pero notaba que sus compañeros no dejaban de estar atento a él y la insistencia de Blaise le estaba poniendo de los nervios, si sus amigos lo veían fijándose en la Gryffindor más de lo debido podrían comenzar a malinterpretarlo. _Aunque ni siquiera yo sé cómo interpretarlo. Maldita Granger_.

Theo le dio una mirada de advertencia a Blaise mientras negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, definitivamente algo pasaba por la mente del Malfoy pero ya él les contaría que era en su momento, no serviría de nada presionarlo. Si se portaba como un niñito de tercero por algo debía ser, desde que terminó la batalla y todos volvieron a Hogwarts estaba muy cambiado. Al principio no se metía con nadie y todos siguieron su ejemplo, ahora se enzarzaba con quien encontrara a su paso y si era alguno de los "héroes" de la guerra mejor. Quien lo entiende.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas los tres se dirigieron nuevamente al castillo, pensaban pasar por Zonko a comprar provisiones de bromas y tonterías, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecer y todos los negocios estaban cerrados por la tormenta así que no tuvieron más remedio que seguir con su camino.

* * *

><p>-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron ambas Gryffindors con los ojos abiertos como platos al oír a Luna. A Hermione se le cayó la taza de té sobre la manta de Ginny pero esta no pareció notarlo.<br>Luna permaneció impasible ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas, ya sabía que se lo tomarían de ese modo, lo que la preocupaba era lo que venía a continuación.

-Luna… ¿Qué?- Volvió a repetir Ginny como si no supiera otra palabra.

-Espera un segundo- Dijo Hermione haciendo señas con las manos para que se tranquilizaran. -¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar igual que la pelirroja.

-¿Seguirán repitiendo eso por mucho tiempo? Sé que los Stuckers de las Amazonas hace que las personas pierdan la capacidad de hablar, seguramente hay algunos por aquí…- Comentó Luna mirando el aire buscando Merlín sabía que cosa.  
>El comentario sobre una criatura probablemente inexistente hizo que Hermione y Ginny recobraran su capacidad de raciocinio.<p>

-Luna. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?- Hermione nos sabía por qué pregunta comenzar.

-Olvida todo eso- Dijo Ginny desechando las preguntas de la castaña con un ademán. –Acá lo importante es que según los últimos rumores, Theodore Nott andaba con Parkinson. Dime que no te convertiste en la tercera en discordia Luna- rogó la pelirroja.

-¡No! Claro que no Ginny- Contestó Luna un poco ofendida por su comentario.

-¡Así que entonces hiciste que terminaran! Eres una rompe parejas empedernida Lovegood y tan calladito que te lo tenías. Siempre lo supe, las calladas son las peores- Sentenció Ginny al mejor modo Corazón de Bruja.

-Paren de decir estupideces- Pidió Hermione. –¿Luna, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?- Pregunto la Gryffindor todavía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Y tú eres la estudiante más inteligente de nuestra generación?- Rezongó Ginny mirando a Hermione quien frunció los labios en muestra de disgusto. –Pues yo por mi parte te felicito Luna, Theodore está buenísimo, no tanto así como Harry pero el chico malo tiene su lado sexy- Dijo la pequeña de los Weasley mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la Ravenclaw, quien agradeció el gesto y el comentario con una sonrisa.

-¡Están locas!- Sentenció Hermione ya cansada de los comentarios increíbles, aunque a decir verdad cierto rubio se le pasó por la cabeza... Pero desechó ese pensamiento y siguió exasperándose –¡Están hablando de un ex-mortífago, seguidor de Voldemort!- La castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación ante la dolida mirada de Luna.

-Supuse que reaccionarías así Hermione- Se lamentó. –Yo también tuve mis dudas al principio… Pero me ha demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que no tiene malas intenciones- Intentó explicar Luna a su amiga.

-Te pudo haber engañado…- Comentó Hermione.

-No soy estúpida- Contestó la Ravenclaw.

-Aclaro que yo no me hice encima- Añadió Ginny haciendo que las dos chicas giraran la vista hacia ella viendo como la pelirroja se quitaba la manta mojada por el té de Hermione de encima, lo que provocó las carcajadas de ambas y que el ambiente se distendiera.  
>Hermione respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo un comportamiento más propio de Ron que de ella misma.<p>

-Lo siento si te ofendí Luna…- Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga. –Es que me preocupo por ti… Espera un momento- Murmuro frunciendo el entrecejo. –¿Quién más lo sabe? Además de nosotras.-

-Pues Theo se lo contó a Blaise y ahora yo a ustedes- Contestó Luna un poco dudosa.

-Por eso Zabini fue amable conmigo en Pociones ¿Verdad? Por eso hoy Theo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo… Malfoy no sabe nada- Conjeturó Hermione y Luna le confirmó sus dichos.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso de que Zabini estuvo amable contigo?- Preguntó Ginny cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, amable no es la palabra, digamos que no estuvo agresivo como una pitón venenosa al mejor estilo rubio egocéntrico- Contestó Hermione. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Porque Zabini es otro de los que están guapísimos y viendo la situación actual parece que los Slytherin tienen un magnetismo especial y van ganando el marcador pero tú tienes novio, que por cierto es mi hermano- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a responder a semejante cosa- Dijo simplemente Hermione negando con la cabeza. _Zabini no es el que me preocupa, sino la pitón venenosa pensó_ la Gryffindor recordando el "Lo siento" de Malfoy. Pero dados los acontecimientos de esa tarde seguramente se lo había imaginado todo. Malfoy simplemente está vacío.

-No podía esperar más de la flamante y perfecta Premio Anual- Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. –Ahora mejor vayamos yendo a los dormitorios que se nos hace tarde- Aviso a sus amigas señalándoles el reloj blanco y negro que había en la pared.

-Gracias a las dos- Dijo de repente Luna. –Y les voy a pedir que no le digan nada de esto a Harry ni a Ron, ellos no lo entenderían y lo que menos necesitamos es la tercera Batalla de Hogwarts-.

-¿Pero Zabini si lo entendió?- Preguntó Hermione con la ceja alzada y ya de pie preparándose para irse.

-Costó al principio, pero entre serpientes se entienden supongo- Contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera lo menos importantes del asunto y juntas salieron de la Sala Multipropósito dando el tema por zanjado, encaminándose cada una hacia su Sala Común.

Al entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione y Ginny notaron algo extraño en el ambiente, sólo quedaban algunos estudiantes del último curso sentados frente a la chimenea y las mesas, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Neville que jugaban al Snap explosivo. Cuando llegaron junto a ellos se dieron cuenta que Ron tenía las orejas coloradas y Harry estaba más serio que de costumbre, sin contar que Neville evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual. Ambas Gryffindors se miraron entre sí con desconcierto y fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado por este lugar? Parece que vieron al mismísimo fantasma de Cantatuille- Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja tomando asiento encima de Harry quien la abrazó por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su cabello.

-Canterville- La corrigió Hermione en voz baja al tomar asiento a su lado.

-Nada, es sólo que ya estamos cansados que Neville nos gane, vamos por la quinta partida más o menos- Murmuró Ron desde el otro costado de Harry y Ginny. Esta y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada suspicaz confirmando que ninguna de las dos se había creído semejante mentira.

-¿A si? Es raro, yo por otro lado no consigo ganarle a Harry cada vez que jugamos- Comentó inocentemente Ginny.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor vayamos a dormir- Propuso Harry quien le palmeó la espalda a su novia para poder levantarse, se despidió con un beso y seguido de Ron y Neville subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Algo traman- Sentenció Ginny unos minutos después.

-La pregunta es qué- Contestó Hermione.

-O por qué no nos han dicho la verdad, mi hermano tiene una alarma que suena cada vez que intenta decir una mentira… Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?- Preguntó la pelirroja cambiando súbitamente de tema. –No se saludaron y apenas se acercó a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla…. ¿Siguen peleados por el asunto de los puntos?-

-No… Bueno si… bah no.- Hermione no sabía cómo responder con sinceridad. –La verdad es que no sé que hacer- Se dejó caer en un sillón con las manos en la cabeza. Ginny la observó preocupada y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Comienza por el principio- Dijo simplemente su amiga y fue el momento en que Hermione aprovechó para descargarse. Le explicó que ya no se sentía igual, que Ron la trataba más como una amiga que como una verdadera novia, que no estaban peleados en realidad sólo que ya no sabían como comportarse el uno con el otro. Le explicó la conversación con Zabini en Pociones, el encuentro con Malfoy, sus dichos en el Gran Salón y sus disculpas en la biblioteca más tarde, le contó como la afectó aquellos comentarios y como al darse cuenta de ello decidió que no valían la pena, pero que la indiferencia de Ron la hacían dudar cada vez más. Y finalmente le confesó el secreto temor de ya no sentir amor por él, sólo se habían peleado hacia unos días pero sus inseguridades venían desde antes. Cuando terminó tomó un respiro y miro con miedo a su amiga.  
>Ginny había escuchado todo atentamente sin interrumpir, sonrió en la parte de Zabini pensando en Luna y Theodore, frunció el entrecejo cuando le habló de Malfoy y terminó preocupada con respecto a su hermano.<p>

-Mira, él es mi hermano por sobre todas las cosas- Comenzó a decir.

-Sí, si lo sé, por eso no te lo había contado antes…-

-Déjame terminar, lo que iba a decir es que él es mi hermano y siempre lo será. Tanto él como tú se merecen lo mejor, si crees que ya no debes continuar adelante con tu relación, no lo hagas.- Le dijo Ginny mirando el suelo, seguidamente le dio un abrazo y se retiró a su habitación dejando a una indecisa Hermione sola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente cuando la prefecta bajó a desayunar se encontró con Ron esperándola apoyado en una pared a la salida de la Sala Común, por su expresión seria sintió ganas de salir corriendo, era lunes recién y no tenía ganas de soportar otra situación incómoda más, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en mil pedazos luego de los últimos cinco días.

-Buenos días- La saludó el pelirrojo sin cambiar el semblante.

-Buenos días…- Contestó Hermione comenzando a asustarse de verdad, sospechaba que lo que fuera que Ron le iba a decir tenía que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior y la tensión entre sus amigos y compañeros.

-Demos unas vueltas antes de ir a desayunar- Propuso el pelirrojo evidentemente nervioso separándose de la pared y señalándole el corredor.  
>Hermione abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró. <em>Esto es peor de lo que pienso<em>.  
>Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al final del pasillo y doblaron a la derecha tomando otro corredor aún más solitario a aquellas tempranas horas, estuvieron un largo silencio hasta que la castaña no pudo soportarlo más.<p>

-Suéltalo ya Ronald, que me pondré vieja a este paso- Intentó bromear una más que nerviosa Hermione asomando una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar la tensión.  
>Ron se detuvo y la miró a los ojos con… <em>¿Culpabilidad?<em> Volvía a tener las orejas coloradas y no podía sostenerle la vista más que unos segundos.

-Yo… No sé como decirlo…- Comenzó tartamudeando. –Lo que pasó ayer fue el resultado de un error… Un muy estúpido estúpido y re contra estúpido error- Dijo finalmente.

-No sé de que me hablas- Contestó Hermione alejándose un paso, tal vez por el instinto de supervivencia.

-Lavender- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ron mirando fijamente sus zapatos.

Hermione sintió que un camión atropellaba a su corazón, ponía reversa y volvía a pasar por encima de él una y otra vez hasta volverlo cenizas, cenizas que se volaron con el viento porque el vacío en medio del pecho le quitó el aire, fue como un golpe seco y directo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Murmuró sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nada- Se apresuró a decir Ron. –Sólo que anoche hizo una escena de celos en frente de todos… Fue mi culpa, lo siento, soy más que un idiota, soy la peor persona del mundo…- Le temblaba tanto la voz que casi no podía hablar, pero decidió decir todo de una vez –La noche en que discutimos por Malfoy y Zabini y la pelea afuera del Gran Salón, te esperé para hablar en la Torre Gryffindor pero sólo me gritaste que te dejara en paz y te fuiste como si nada… Aquella noche no era dueño de mí mismo, estaba enojado, contigo, con el hurón 1 y el hurón 2, conmigo mismo por haberte tratado así… Salí a dar unas vueltas por el castillo para tranquilizarme y fue cuando me encontré a Lavender…- En este punto del relato Ron fue incapaz de continuar y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

-Continua- Le ordenó Hermione quien estaba a un metro y medio de él, llorando silenciosamente pero con la cabeza en alto y el corazón por el piso.

-Yo… yo… No supe lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, comenzamos a hablar, ella me escuchaba mientras despotricaba contra el mundo entero y yo… ella… Nos besamos y luego no pudimos detenernos- Dijo finalmente.

No fue el dolor físico lo que sintió peor, sino el sentimiento de desesperación con que Hermione le dio aquella bofetada dándole vuelta la cara, apenas la escuchó acercarse pues no se atrevía a mirarla, sintió el ardor en la mejilla izquierda del rostro de inmediato pero se dio cuenta que eso no sería suficiente para calmar las culpas, deseaba que ella le gritase, le pegase aún más e incluso que sacara la varita y le echara un imperdonable, se merecía todo aquello y mucho más.

Hermione sabía que se merecía más que una cachetada, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no podía pronunciar palabra, luego de darle una bofetada se giró media vuelta y caminó lejos de Ron sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.


	5. Consecuencias

Hermione recorrió largos pasillos, subió y bajó varias escaleras sin ver por dónde iba, con los ojos empañados y el corazón latiéndole unas mil veces por hora vagó por el castillo hasta rincones que aún en sus ocho años en Hogwarts todavía no conocía. Caminó por un oscuro corredor buscando alguna aula vacía abierta donde esconderse pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas, probó y probó cerraduras hasta que encontró un aula sin llave al final del corredor y entró, a pesar de su estado notó que goteaba en algunos sectores del techo por lo que una parte de su cerebro registró el hecho de que debía encontrarse en las mazmorras bajo el lago.  
>Se acurrucó en un rincón resguardada por la penumbra y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente sin contenerse ni una lágrima, dejó salir todo el despecho que sentía, ira, frustración, el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación. Todo. Se abrazó a sí misma para mantenerse unida pues sentía que de lo contrario se desmoronaría allí mismo en aquel apartado rincón y jamás nunca nadie la encontraría. Siguió llorando por lo que creyó que fueron horas, no había palabras que describieran el sentimiento de desazón y vacío, el sentimiento de haber recibido un golpe en los pulmones que no la dejaba respirar, la sensación de ahogamiento que percibía, sentía que se hundía cada vez más en un agujero y que nunca podría salir de allí, que se consumiría por el frío y la desgracia.<p>

Estaba cegada por las lágrimas, apoyada en la pared húmeda comenzó a tener escalofríos, estaba desabrigada para andar en ese sector donde no había antorchas que iluminaran ni caldearan el ambiente. Se abrazó aún más fuerte y se dejó ir en un letargo que la iba embargando segundo a segundo, dando gracias porque su mente se nublara y finalmente después de soltar la última lágrima se quedó dormida teniendo algún hipido ocasional.

Unas horas después, o eso le pareció a ella notó el sonido de la puerta del aula al abrirse, los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban y alzaban, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para resistirse, notó a la persona que caminaba con ella en brazos llevándola a Merlín sabía que destino, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado perdida y desolada así que dio las gracias en su mente por la calidez de aquel cuerpo humano y se agarró débilmente con una mano a la camisa blanca de quien la encontró para entregarse nuevamente a la niebla y se durmió para no pensar.

Despertó desorientada, con la cabeza en blanco sin saber dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado, sentía el latido de la sangre en medio de la cabeza por lo que se llevó una mano hacia esa zona para apaciguar el dolor. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los doseles de la cama con cortinas de terciopelo verde botella lo que la desorientó aún más. Giró la cabeza a un costado y lo que captaron sus ojos casi la mató de un paro cardíaco. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy sentado en una butaca a medio metro de la cama observándola, recostado sobre el respaldo y con el pie derecho encima de su rodilla izquierda.  
>Malfoy al ver que Hermione por fin se había levantado enarcó una ceja.<p>

-Buenas tardes Granger, ya estaba decidiendo si tirarte un aguamenti o zarandearte para ver si estabas muerta. No tuve tanta suerte- Dijo Malfoy como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde estamos?- Se decidió por fin la castaña echándole por primera vez una ojeada a toda la habitación. Habían tres camas más iguales a la suya, todas con cortinas atadas a los costados, unos cuantos muebles de roble oscuro con relieves adornaban las esquinas además de unos cuantos estantes con libros y objetos varios. Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba. En la habitación del maldito secuestrador.

-¿Dónde crees? En el país de Nunca Jamás claro.- Rezongó Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, la situación era tan… particular, que no tenía ni idea que hacer, salir corriendo era su primera opción, hasta que se dio cuenta que más allá de esa habitación estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, un nido de víboras esperando para comérsela viva. No gracias.  
>Sopesó seriamente la opción de tirarse por la ventana, pero eso no llevaría a nada bueno… Y se quedó sin más opciones.<p>

Malfoy observó la confusión extrema en los ojos de la Gryffindor y decidió sacarla de aquel estado antes de que se volviera una loca total e hiciera explotar su habitación.

-Te encontré prácticamente desmayada y no supe donde llevarte… Así que te traje aquí- Explicó.

Entonces Hermione recordó todo lo que había pasado, las cosas que Ron le confesó, como salió corriendo y dónde terminó. Al enterarse que Malfoy la había encontrado se le subió la sangre al rostro ruborizándola tanto que parecía iluminar de rojo la habitación, vio que el Slytherin sonreía de lado al verla de esa forma, así que decidió decir lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Hubiese preferido que me dejaras donde estaba- Contestó altiva y testaruda Hermione.

-Tranquila que puedes irte cuando quieras a desmayarte por ahí y la próxima vez no seré tan caballero- La increpó Malfoy. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, había sido un gran error buscarla por medio Hogwarts hasta encontrarla, un grave error traerla a la Sala Común de Slytherin corriendo el riesgo que cualquiera los viera y un muy estúpido error esperar a que se despertara para comprobar que estuviera bien. Eso del instinto protector se estaba pasado. Se preguntó si durante la guerra no le frieron un par de neuronas.

Pero por sobre todo el irritaba que ella se comportara de esa manera, no es que esperara un gracias por parte de la terca pelodearbusto, pero le desagradaba que lo despreciara. Encima de haberse tomado el trabajo de sacarla de esa oscura habitación… Y entonces recordó la sensación de opresión en el pecho que lo embargó cuando la vio allí semiacostada contra una pared, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, temblando y con los ojos hinchados, de hecho aún los tenía rojizos por el llanto. Recordó como se le estrujo el corazón ante tal imagen que no fue capaz de no hacer nada, así que la alzó en brazos y la llevó al primer lugar seguro que se le ocurrió. Y allí estaba teniendo que dar explicaciones por lo que él consideraba la buena acción del milenio.

-Lo siento… Supongo que debería darte las gracias… Así que gracias- Respondió la Gryffindor titubeando mientras arrugaba las sábanas entre sus manos y no apartaba la vista de la cama mientras se sonrojaba aún más. –Aunque sabes, podrías haberme llevado a la enfermería en todo caso- Agregó levantando la vista hacia su acompañante.

-Si claro, y que me culparan de haberte echado algún maleficio o algo. No soy suicida ¿Sabes?- Dijo Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevamente. No entendía el sentido de tener que explicar todo, se suponía que estaba con la hechicera más inteligente del colegio. Bufó ante ese pensamiento.

Hermione ya estaba comenzando a irritarse ante todas las respuestas sarcásticas del rubio. Ella no le había pedido nada a nadie, así que no tenía por qué aguantar las ineptitudes de Malfoy. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana cruzándose de brazos ignorando al Slytherin.  
>Al voltearse para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, vio con asombro que Malfoy se había acercado silenciosamente hasta ella y ahora lo tenía pegado a su nariz, acorralándola contra la ventana.<p>

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó seriamente Malfoy, parándose derecho enfrente de la Gryffindor, le llevaba media cabeza mínimamente.

-Yo…- Hermione miro al suelo. La situación se salía totalmente de control, era como si hubiese entrado en un universo paralelo al dormirse en aquella aula.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Volvió a preguntar Malfoy acercándose tanto que Hermione terminó sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana en un intento de poner algo de distancia. La voz del Slytherin era grave e impregnada de autoridad, la castaña no pudo resistirse a ese tono de… _¿Preocupación?_ Sacudió la cabeza. Imposible. Aun así respondió como hipnotizada.

-Ronald… Él… Lo siento, no puedo. Es algo personal y tú no tienes por qué meterte- Contestó Hermione enderezándose y apartándolo con un brazo. Caminó hasta la otra punta de la habitación y lo miró a los ojos tratando de entender que pretendía, se sentía hechizada por una sensación de protección que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Ron, como si verdaderamente a él le importara lo que le pasara a ella.

Malfoy la observó alejarse y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, había escuchado al estúpido de Weasley hablando con el cara rajada durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón, contándole cómo le había confesado la verdad a Hermione aquella mañana y cómo ella había salido corriendo a Merlín sabía dónde, suponía que a algún baño de chicas, intentó seguirla pero no tenía el valor para mirarla ni hablarle.

_Cobarde_ pensó el Slytherin, en ese momento fue cuando se levantó de la mesa y se retiró apresuradamente a inspeccionar el castillo, él por el contrario sospechaba que cualquier mujer al terminar con su novio lo único que querría era estar sola y más tratándose de alguien ya de por sí solitario como ella, así que no perdió tiempo en los baños o la biblioteca, lugares normalmente concurridos. Decidió buscar en las aulas vacías de los pisos altos e ir bajando hasta las mazmorras, por eso le llevó una hora encontrarla.

-Weasley es simplemente un idiota y ya- Dijo Malfoy sin quitar la vista de Hermione. Sentía unas ganas extrañas de acercarse, su piel con aroma a caramelo lo llamaba a tocarla. Pero se mantuvo en su lugar, sobre todo porque aún no olvidaba el pequeño instante de alegría que tuvo al enterarse que aquella pareja había terminado. Y eso lo trastornaba, estaba al límite de dos mundos. Por un lado lo conocido, lo asumido y lo aprendido, él era un ex mortífago, enjuiciado y puesto en libertad, despreciaba a los que no eran de su clase y nadie llegaba a su altura, era el líder de su grupo y quien dictaba lo que se debía hacer. Por el otro lado lo desconocido, los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo, las cosas que estaba olvidando como su orgullo y dignidad y… Ella. Todo por ella. Desde la noche en que Bellatrix la torturó en su propia mansión sintió preocupación y miedo por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, desde aquella noche se sentía diferente, hubiese querido decir algo, más que eso, hubiese querido ayudarla y estuvo a punto de hacerlo sino hubiese sido por la aparición del elfo que los salvó antes que él.

Por eso sabía que no debía acercarse a ella, él no era bueno. No la había podido salvar, había dudado, no la merecía. Él no era mejor ni superior que nadie, sólo tenía dinero, algo material y en los ojos de la Gryffindor veía que necesitaría mucho más que eso para ser merecedor de su atención.

Desde que comenzó el curso trató de mantenerse alejado, apartado de todos sin meterse con nadie, pero no había funcionado, cada viernes en Pociones, cada martes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encontraba a sí mismo observándola de lejos, deseando tener otro nombre y otra historia para poder acercársele. Pero todas sus precauciones se fueron al garete cuando la vio llorando por primera vez en la biblioteca y sintió el impulso de pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho y por lo que no había llegado a hacer también. Y ahora había mandado de nuevo todo al infierno para ir a buscarla y allí estaban, uno en cada punta de su habitación converdiscutiendo.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- Suspiró la Gryffindor y se dejó caer en la butaca en que antes estaba sentado Malfoy. –No se… No puedo creer cómo…- Mientras titubeaba negaba con la cabeza para enfatizar la incredulidad que sentía.

-Yo sí- Contestó el rubio. –Después de todo Brown no es precisamente de las difíciles…- Agregó resuelto.

Hermione escuchó aquello y no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada, un segundo después se sintió culpable por reírse de miembros de su propia cas… _¡Pero que rayos! Ellos me engañaron se lo merecen_ pensó para sí. Pero en ese momento la asaltó una duda.

-Malfoy tu y… ¿Cómo sabes que no es de las difíciles? Es decir, tu y ella…-Dejó la pregunta en el aire sintiéndose irritada por alguna razón que desconocía.

-Por dios Granger, no tengo tan mal gusto, además soy "algo" más selectivo- Contestó Malfoy sintiéndose ofendido, como si él fuese a estar con cualquiera.

Hermione se puso colorada ante la intensidad de su respuesta, la irritación desapareció y sintió mariposas en el estómago. Las cuales debería exterminar tomando ácido lo antes posible si era necesario.

-Un momento… ¿Y tu como sabes lo que pasó?- Preguntó Hermione con una acusadora mirada desde la butaca.

Ahora fue el momento de Malfoy de dudar y evadir su mirada. –Eso no importa- Contestó mirando por la ventana.

-Claro que importa, además ¿Cómo me encontraste? Es decir, nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera que Ron y yo nos habíamos peleado…-Dijo la Gryffindor levantando cada vez más la voz nerviosa.

-Basta Granger. Ya estás insoportable de nuevo lo que quiere decir que volviste a la normalidad, así que podremos volver- La cortó Malfoy sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Volver?- Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender.- ¿Y cómo rayos haré para volver pasando por tu Sala Común? No les tengo miedo a las serpientes, pero tampoco tengo intención de caer por un hechizo lanzado por la espalda- Sentenció cruzándose de brazos ceñuda.

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja divertido nuevamente, había logrado desviar el tema. –¿Crees que te traje aquí sin resolver ese detalle? Tranquila que no tengo interés porque te quedes a vivir aquí, se te hará difícil volver a estar sin mí pero así es el mundo real Granger- Dijo estas últimas siete palabras con tal amargura que Hermione terminó confundida. –No hay nadie en la Sala Común, es la hora del almuerzo así que todos están en el Gran Salón- Informó.

-¿El almuerzo?- Preguntó asustada la castaña. –Eso quiere decir que me perdí las clases de la mañana- Abrió los ojos como platos entrando en estado de pánico.

Malfoy al verla aterrorizarse por haber perdido dos simples clases a pesar de que seguramente ya se sabía los libros de memoria y todos los temas del curso no pudo evitar exasperarse, le dieron ganas de zarandearla para ver si entraba en razón.

-Granger cálmate, no empieces con el rollo rata de biblioteca por favor- Dijo Malfoy abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una seña para que salga.

-Malfoy púdrete- Contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Granger muérete- Rebatió el Slytherin sonriendo.

-Malfoy suicídate- Increpó la Gryffindor llegando a la altura de la puerta.

-Granger quiéreme- Suplicó Malfoy y se abalanzó sobre Hermione tomándola por la cabeza con una mano y colocando la otra en su cintura, aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

Hermione abrió la boca de sorpresa y fue en ese momento cuando Malfoy aprovechó para hundirse en ella, la besó como había soñado desde hacía un año, extasiado por el sabor de aquellos labios prohibidos se olvidó de todo y de todos. No iba a desperdiciar la probablemente única oportunidad que iba a tener en su vida y la beso con tal intensidad y desesperación que Hermione no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de rechazarlo. Era tal la devoción en ese beso que se entregó a la corriente y le respondió con la misma intensidad.

Era algo que nunca antes había sentido, pasión, desenfreno, lujuria, desesperación. Todo en uno, imposible resistirse, impensable apartarse. No tuvo ni un segundo para considerar si estaba bien o mal aquello, su cerebro se desconectó del mundo y sólo sintió los labios del Slytherin aprisionando los suyos, devorándolos como si no hubiese un mañana, su lengua invadiéndole la boca, explorándola, conquistando territorio desconocido, la mano en su cintura le producía electricidad y un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, la mano en su cabeza la animaba a acercarse aún más a Malfoy, sus cuerpos se tocaban en todos los puntos posibles.

Ninguno lo pensó, ninguno lo analizó. Sólo se entregaron a los sentimientos más profundos que tenían, a los deseos que ocultaban y a las sensaciones que guardaban.


	6. Hechos

Hermione le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras se apretujaba aún más a él, el corazón se le aceleró cuando sintió la mano del Slytherin deslizándose por su cintura, descendiendo hasta sus muslos. Quería seguir más allá, se sentía extasiada ante esas nuevas sensaciones, la lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, revolviéndole el pelo.

Ante ese contacto el rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica que bajo directo a su vientre y más al sur, no sabía hasta donde podrían llegar, tampoco tenía interés en pensar sólo quería seguir aprisionando los labios de Hermione con esa furia que lo hacía morderla, apretarla contra el marco de la puerta, querer sentir hasta el último centímetro de sus torneadas piernas y zonas aún inexploradas.

La Gryffindor deseaba que Malfoy la estrechara con más fuerza de ser posible, cada vez que este tomaba sus labios ente los dientes soltaba un gemido de placer que enloquecía al rubio, sin embargo no sabía en qué momento su conciencia volvió a tomar las riendas de sus pensamientos, pero trágicamente ese momento coincidió con el instante en que se separaba para tomar algo de aire. El oxígeno llegó a su cerebro y fue catastrófico.

Malfoy la sintió frenarse así que abrió los ojos y vio el torbellino en los de la Gryffindor y supo inmediatamente lo que iba a ocurrir, así que se acercó a su rostro y le susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con la nariz aspirando su dulce aroma.

-La contraseña es Elixir Mortífero-

Estas palabras acariciaron el oído de la Gryffindor que cerró los ojos para sentir el frío aliento del Slytherin bajando por su cuello y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dio las gracias mentalmente a Malfoy por darle un escape y emprendió la cobarde retirada antes que todo pudiera salirse de control. Más de lo que ya se había salido. Malfoy la vio alejarse mientras se ralentizaba su respiración, se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándose inconscientemente y de pronto golpeó el marco amarronado de la puerta con el puño derecho mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo con los ojos cerrados… Había estado tan cerca de perder el control, de cometer una locura imperdonable, se había descubierto. Ahora que ella sabía lo que él sentía sólo tenía que esperar y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, suspiró y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría y dirigirse a clase y con suerte, morirse en el camino.

Hermione atravesó corriendo la SC de Slytherin sin siquiera desviar la vista para apreciar la decoración o satisfacer su curiosidad, pues ningún estudiante ha podido visitar otra Sala Común que no sea la de su propia casa a excepción de Harry y Ron. Salió por la puerta disimulada en un muro y corrió por el pasillo y escaleras arribas hasta llegar al hall de entrada, donde la recibió una masa de estudiantes que iban y venían del Gran Salón, algunos le dirigieron miradas de soslayo pero nadie pareció preocuparse por la repentina aparición de la Premio Anual agitada y proveniente de las mazmorras, si algún estudiante notó algo extraño no lo mencionó.

Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta recuperar el ritmo natural y caminó entre el gentío hacia las escaleras subiendo dos pisos sin detenerse hasta su destino: El Baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Entró y cerró la puerta con un conjuro, luego fue hasta los lavabos y se dejó caer al lado de uno mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si eso fuera a echar el tiempo hacia atrás. ¿Qué había pasado en las últimas horas? Todo su mundo se encontraba revuelto, el bueno se había convertido en el malo, el malo la besaba, ella huía. Nada tenía sentido y comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que iba aumentando pensamiento tras pensamiento. _Malfoy me besó_. _Yo lo seguí_. _Quise seguir_. Me _gustó_. _Él me besó_. _Fue Malfoy_. _Ron me engañó_. _Malfoy_. _Ron_. _Lavender_. _Quiero volver a hacerlo_. _Espero volver a hacerlo_. _¿Qué estoy pensando? No puede ser. Quiero sentir todo de nuevo_.

Agotada y con una jaqueca más que considerable se masajeó las sienes considerando la idea de comprar un pensadero, se levantó, se echó agua en la cara y miró su reflejo. Ojos rojizos, el pelo encrespado, los labios hinchados, se pasó los dedos por estos y cerró los ojos rememorando el latido de su corazón acelerado, la sensación de no poder sostenerse con las piernas, el estómago cerrado lleno de mariposas revoloteando…

-Basta- Le dijo a su reflejo e inmediatamente bajó la mano, se arregló el pelo y se echó un poco más de agua en la cara. Cuando estuvo decentemente arreglada salió del baño para dirigirse a la primera clase de aquella tarde, Herbología, por lo que salió del castillo y fue directo al Invernadero 3 donde se reunía un grupito de alumnos de Hufflepuff pero ninguno de su casa a la vista lo que la alivió y le dio unos minutos para pensar que historia inventaría por su desaparición durante toda la mañana, pero cuando distinguió a sus amigos acercarse, sus expresiones le hizo pensar que no necesitaría ninguna historia.

-¡Hermione! Te estuvimos buscando, mira esto- Harry le entregó El Profeta que había recibido durante el desayuno.

Ataque en Hogsmeade. Una historia que se repite.

"_Si el mundo mágico pensó que luego de la guerra llegarían tiempos de paz, estaba muy equivocado. En la pasada noche se registraron hechos de extrema violencia en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, dejando una veintena de heridos pero ningún muerto según fuentes oficiales.  
>El cuartel de Auror en pleno se hizo presente en la madrugada al detectar el siniestro, todavía se desconoce si ha habido algún detenido pues el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt se negó a hacer declaraciones a este diario. Sin embargo nuestros reporteros tuvieron acceso a los testimonios de importantes testigos que prefirieron permanecer en el anonimato por cuestiones de seguridad. Según la señora…"<em>

-Pero… Aquí no dice nada si fueron Mortífagos o imitadores o nada de los culpables- Se quejó Hermione siguiendo leyendo el artículo.

-No hace falta, ¿Quién más lo haría?- Preguntó sarcásticamente Harry.

-No conocemos Mortífagos que hayan quedado sueltos… Todos están en Azkaban- Opinó la castaña al finalizar de leer. –De todos modos deberíamos hablar con alguien…-

-No todos están en Azkaban- Contradijo Ron. –Malfoy y los demás Slytherin también fueron mortífagos y están aquí sueltos- Añadió cuando sus amigos lo miraron.

Hermione lo observó con una expresión de no haber entendido y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué. La repentina llegada de la profesora Sprout la sacó de su estupefacción.

-Muy bien alumnos, entren que tenemos un tema muy extenso hoy, veremos la Belladona- Anunció la Jefa de Hufflepuff al llegar. Inmediatamente el trio ingresó al Invernadero 3 olvidándose de la desaparición mañanera de Hermione y cavilando sobre Mortífagos sueltos.

Llegó Diciembre y con él el clima empeoraba, si antes había tormenta ahora era un vendaval de nieve tan fuerte que las salidas al pueblo y las clases exteriores quedaron suspendidas. A medida que se acercaba Navidad, el clima dentro del castillo también comenzó a enfriarse, los alumnos empezaron a anotarse para volver a sus casas, muchos estaban nerviosos por el ataque a Hogsmeade y sumado a la incertidumbre general siguió un parco silencio pues en ninguna otra edición se nombró al ataque.

Al llegar las vacaciones navideñas, Harry y Hermione leían en la Biblioteca con las cabezas juntas una carta enviada por el mismo Ministro, donde les afirmaba que seguían investigando pero que no tenían pistas de ningún tipo, habría sido como un relámpago oscuro en medio de una calma noche, media docena de magos aparecidos de la nada que comenzaron a incendiar el sur del pueblo, pero la rápida acción de los aurores evitó la catástrofe. Sospechaba que sería acción de un reducido grupo no de Mortífagos ya que no había señales de la Marca Tenebrosa, sino de algunos imitadores que pretendían sembrar el caos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?- Le preguntó Harry a su amiga mientras guardaba la carta en su mochila.

-No lo sé Harry, yo… La verdad es que a ti no te ha dolido la cicatriz desde la Batalla, así que es poco probable que Mortífagos sueltos entren en acción sin un líder.- Opinó la castaña.

-¿Recuerdas el Mundial de Quidditch? Me suena parecido…- Dijo el Gryffindor dando un vistazo alrededor controlando que nadie los oyeras. -¿Si en ese tiempo actuaron solos, porque ahora no?-

-Porque ellos mismos vieron como Voldemort murió Harry, no se atreverían a hacer algo así medio año después de terminada la guerra, no sin apoyo, no sin alguien lo suficientemente fuerte que los respalde, y ahora mismo no creo que haya nadie con esas características a excepción de ti- Indicó Hermione.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó desconcertado Harry.

-Van a pasar cien años y todavía seguirás subestimándote. ¡Claro que tú! Héroe de guerra, sobreviviste incontable veces a Voldemort, y fuiste instruido personalmente por el mejor Mago de todos los tiempos, Dumbledore. Así que a no ser que estes reclutando a una panda de locos pirómanos, no. Esto no tiene que ver con Mortífagos- Concluyó la castaña mirando a su amigo.

-No tiene que ver con Voldemort en todo caso- Corrigió Harry. –Pero se trata de alguien que tiene relación con la magia negra y ningún problema en intentar asesinar personas. No se tú, pero para mi esa es la definición de Mortífgos- Se obstinó el morocho.

Hermione no rebatió el argumento, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a no contradecir el instinto de Harry, la existencia de la Cámara Secreta y de las Reliquias de la Muerte le habían dado una lección.

_También acertó cuando sospechó que Malfoy era un Mortífago_.

-No, no pienses en eso- Se dijo en voz alta.

-Dirás lo que quieras Hermione, pero estoy casi seguro de lo que digo- Contestó Harry pensando que le hablaba a él.

-Ehh si si, claro- La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente por su desliz. –Mira mejor dejemos todo este tema y sigamos con los deberes de DCAO-

Harry se mordió la lengua pues prefería hacer los deberes en la Sala Común, pero desde que sus amigos se pelearon ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban, era como estar en sexto de nuevo. Aunque él le daba la razón a su amiga era mejor no meterse en tema de parejas, o mejor dicho ex-parejas.

Ron había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo esas últimas semanas. Culpabilidad, frustración, negación, culpabilidad de nuevo y ahora hacía como si nada hubiese pasado. Harry tenía la sensación de que no volverían a ser amigos nunca más y después de todo lo ocurrido temía tener la razón.

Hermione por su parte evitaba a Ron hasta el punto de volver a la Sala Común muy entrada la noche y salir después del amanecer, así se aseguraba de evitar también a Lavender quien en toda ocasión que se encontraban buscaba hablarle para pedirle disculpas. _Como si eso fuera a arreglar algo_, pensaba la castaña. Pero es que el rumor de la separación ya se había extendido por todo Hogwarts y los estudiantes se daban vuelta a mirarla cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, ahora sabía lo que sintió Harry en todos sus años de Hogwarts, pero esperaba que con el tiempo la gente se olvidara de todo el chismoseo y se centrara en otras cosas nuevas, como solía pasar.

Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, Navidad se acercaba cada vez más y la perspectiva de quedarse en el castillo con Harry, Ron y Malfoy la atraía tan poco como meterse en el bosque prohibido sola. No había vuelto a cruzar palabras con el Slytherin desde que se besaron e incluso Hermione sospechaba que ella no era la única que evitaba gente, pues no había vuelto a ver al rubio por los corredores ni las patrullas nocturnas, sólo en el Gran Salón a la hora de las comidas. Se había sorprendido a sí misma mirando a hurtadillas, buscándolo por los pasillos pero sin resultado, de todos modos no sabía cómo iba a actuar si se lo encontraba a solas… ¿_Saludarlo_? ¿_Cómo_? ¿_Hablar_? ¿_Charlar_? Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos, era muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que algo cambiaría, fue sólo un desliz de una sola vez, ella estaba vulnerable, él estaba… Estaba… No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que Malfoy jamás volvería a hacerlo, probablemente tenía sólo curiosidad, o quería probarse a sí mismo.

-Eres una estúpida Hermione, uno te engaña y ahora resulta que el resto te utiliza vaya a saber por qué- Se reprendió en voz alta la Gryffindor mientras recorría la segunda planta buscando a estudiantes fuera de la cama.

Entró a algunas aulas vacías y no vio nada fuera de lugar, por lo que al terminar su recorrido se reunió con el resto de prefectos en la puerta del Gran Salón para dar parte a la profesora McGonagall e irse a la cama.

El trayecto a la torre Gryffindor fue tranquilo a excepción de Ron caminando unos pasos por detrás de ella, no se dirigían la palabra y él había perdido el interés por darle ninguna explicación, por eso la sorprendió el hecho de que él le interrumpiera el paso cuando se disponía atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- Dijo seriamente el Pelirrojo. –No podemos continuar así…- Agregó torciendo el gesto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ronald?- Contestó ofuscada la castaña. –Confié en ti como en nadie, me traicionaste. Eso no se olvida en unos días, en una semana o en un mes. Necesito tiempo para mí-

-¿Más tiempo?- Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño. –Llevamos un mes sin hablar, prácticamente no te veo a no ser en las comidas, Harry está de aquí para allá con uno y con otro. Parece el hijo de un matrimonio divorciado, creo que en Navidad deberemos regalarle doble por el posible trauma.

Esa comparación hizo sonreír a Hermione quien imaginó a un mini Harry de la mano con ella. Ron al ver la sonrisa de esta sintió una brisa de esperanza, pero no se ilusionó, sabía que su ex-novia tenía una vena de orgullo un tanto fuerte, y la voz de su parte más noble le recordó que tenía todo el derecho de tratarlo como quisiera y si lo consideraba necesario no volver a hablarle nunca.

-Mira, no es simple… Es difícil para mi, no creo que podamos volver atrás- Susurró la Gryffindor desviando la vista hacia un costado.

-Sé que no podemos volver atrás y no es eso lo que te pido- Contestó Ron tomándole del mentón para poder verla a los ojos. –Sé que te lastimé, sé que me equivoque, sé que no debí hacerlo y me reprocho cada día y noche por haberlo hecho. Sé que no merezco que me hables ni mucho menos, lo que te pido es un alto a la Ley del Hielo… Hemos sido amigos muchos años, no quiero perder eso también…- Confesó.

Hermione sintió como el escudo que había levantado durante esas semanas se resquebrajaba y un sentimiento de pertenencia afloraba en su corazón. Había pasado tantas cosas con aquel imbécil… Por ahí tenía razón y algo se podría salvar de su relación, por ahí si lo intentaba…

-No te prometo nada Weasley- Concedió por fin la castaña e hizo que Ron sonriera con nostalgia de una vieja amistad.

-Sólo pido eso- Contestó y juntos entraron a la Sala Común para dirigirse cada uno hacia su cama.

El día de Navidad amaneció nevando, las afueras del castillo parecían una postal congelada, en las mazmorras, varios chicos de Slytherin discutían sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

-Es él- Decía constantemente Theo Nott en la habitación que compartía con Zabini, Malfoy y Goyle, aunque este último ya había ido a desayunar.

-Por quincuagésima vez en el mes Theo, no lo sabes- Contestó hastiado del tema Zabini poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién más puede ser?- Refutó Theo acostado en su cama mirando el techo con los brazos en la nuca. –Y si tengo razón va a venir a buscarme y no quiero que ustedes se entrometan en ese caso- Agregó el Slytherin apoyándose de costado, en un brazo para dirigir la mirada a sus dos amigos.

-Ni lo sueñes amigo, estuvimos en una guerra ya. Estaremos en la segunda- Sonrió con suficiencia Blaise.

Theo negó con la cabeza y miró a su otro compañero. –¿Tú qué opinas?- Le preguntó a Malfoy, quien había estado muy callado, no sólo esa mañana, sino que todo el mes.

Este fue hacia la ventana y se paró de perfil con los brazos cruzados. –Si habrá que pelear de nuevo, lo haré- Aseguró seriamente.

Theo y Zabini se cruzaron una mirada rápida y fue este último el que preguntó -¿Qué rayos sucede Malfoy? Y no hablo de tu parquedad esta mañana, sino la de este mes. Haz estado serio durante las dos últimas semanas de clase y las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada- Contestó el rubio sin darle importancia. –Enfoquemosno en lo importante.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia una butaca que le trajo recuerdos de cierta castaña. -Hogsmeade. Ese ataque no fue de novatos, no atraparon a nadie, la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos?-

-Si es él, no tendré otra opción que enfrentarlo, vendrá por mi.- Aseguró Theo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó de repente Malfoy. -¿Por qué estás tan seguro que tendrás que enfrentarlo? Si se libró de Azkaban fue porque pensaron que estaba muerto. Por qué arriesgarse a volver?-

Theo le lanzó una mirada a Blaise antes de contestar. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Porque él lo sabe.- Contestó el Slytherin

-¿Él sabe qué?- Repreguntó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

-Que estoy enamorado de una mestiza, de una amiga de Harry Potter, de una de las salvadoras de Hogwarts, de una a la que yo salvé precisamente de él, de una Ravenclaw que sólo está viva porque me atreví a enfrentarlo en la última Batalla.- Confesó Theodore Nott. - Él sabe que le lancé una maldición imperdonable para evitar que matara a Luna Lovegood y ahora mi padre ha vuelto para cobrarse la traición- Finalizó mirando a sus amigos.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas finalmente el rubio platino reaccionó.

-Tú…-Tartamudeó con la boca abierta. –Tú y Lunática…-

-No la llames así- Contestó Nott entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, es que… - Miró a Zabini esperando alguna explicación pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombro.

-Ahora dime que tú también sigues con todo ese rollo de los sangre limpia y te uniras a mi padre y a su pequeña manada de locos pirómanos para llamar la atención- lo atacó Theo más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa.

-Cálmate, yo no he dicho eso.- Bufó Malfoy, justo él con la idea de la supremacía de sangre… Si sus amigos tan sólo supieran lo mucho que deseaba a una sangre suc… -Aún no sabemos si es Nott padre quien está detrás de todo esto, así que cálmate Theo, en cuanto a lo tuyo con la chica Lovegood no es mi problema, eres libre de enredarte con quien quieras.-

Blaise estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar quien era ese extraño que había usurpado el cuerpo de su amigo Malfoy y que demonios quería, cuando Goyle interrumpió la conversación entrando con un montón de pequeños budines traídos del desayuno. Por lo que decidieron dar por terminada la discusión hasta otro momento.

Aquella tarde Draco se la pasó sentado en el linde del bosque analizando su entorno y vida en general, el frío le ayudaba a pensar y le gustaba sentirlo en el rostro, lo mantenía despierto y alerta.

Así que Theodore Nott, ex-mortífago se había enamorado de una Ravenclaw… De Lovegood nada más ni nada menos, y ahora pensaba que su padre había resucitado de los no-muertos para vengarse por haberlo traicionado en medio de la batalla… Lo que a Malfoy le intrigaba a decir verdad, no era el amorío serpiente-águila, no le podía importar menos, ellos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Lo que lo intrigaba era saber desde cuando Nott estaba enamorado… ¿_Se dio cuenta en la batalla_? ¿_Antes_? ¿_Cuándo_? ¿_Cuándo fue_? ¿_Cuándo fue que terminó importándome más tu que yo_? ¿_Cuándo fue que decidí perder la cabeza por tu simple cercanía_? _No lo sé_… _No lo sé_… Y se dio cuenta que ya no pensaba en su amigo.

Malfoy se masajeó las cienes abrumado por esos pensamientos, no la había visto directamente desde esa fatídica tarde en la que hizo de caballero andante. No era tonto, sabía que ella lo buscaba, pero tenía temor de enfrentarla, de ser rechazado… Y también sabía que después de lo de Hogsmeade irremediablemente tendrían que hablar, si no era con ella, con Potter. Estaba seguro que él y sus amigos serían los primeros en ser señalados, pero hasta no estar seguro de la culpabilidad del padre de Nott, no podría decir nada.

-Estoy jodido- Se dijo simplemente sonriendo de lado. Su vida jamás sería simple, cuando pensaba que tendría un poco de paz, dejando a los ineptos Hufflepuff, pues siempre serían ineptos, creyó que de una vez por todas podría tener una vida normal. Pero no.

Tenías que aparecer tú con tu jodida moral y tu jodida forma de ver el mundo. Y tenía que aparecer otro tipo queriendo poder… Y tenía que estar de nuevo yo entre medio de todo.

Con tan felices pensamientos se levantó y agachando la cabeza decidió volver al castillo, daría una vuelta antes por la lechucería. Era hora de aclarar las cosas. De aclarar ciertas cosas al menos.

Aquella noche, cuando una lechuza golpeó su ventana Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, luego de la patrulla de corredor ese día había tenido unas cuantas pesadillas con mortífagos y fuego, se dio cuenta que era un ave del colegio, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando abrió el diminuto pergamino vio solo cuatro palabras y cuatro números con esmerada caligrafía:

"_Hoy 02:00 Aula de Encantamientos_"

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, sabía quien le escribía. Nadie podría ser tan mandón a la madrugada, ni siquiera preguntaba, simplemente ordenaba. Pero la Gryffindor sabía que algo así ocurriría, de hecho lo estaba esperando. Si él no daba el primer paso, lo haría ella, pero ciertos temas tenían que ser tratados. Ya estaba harta de que en todas las conversaciones con sus amigos aparecieran las palabras "Malfoy" y "Mortífago" seguidas.

-Vamos a poner los pergaminos sobre la mesa.- Se dijo a sí misma y curiosamente al salir de la Sala Común se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo por ir al encuentro de un Slytherin a las 2 de la madrugada, sino que se encontraba más bien ansiosa, no estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle, sino por lo que él pudiera confesarle. –Madre mía, ya perdí la cabeza- Murmuró al llegar a la tercera planta.

Se paró frente al aula y respirando hondo abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró. Las mesas se encontraban apiñadas unas encima de otras en la parte trasera del aula, él ya se encontraba allí, estaba sentado en el alféizar de una ventana, con el pelo sobre los ojos mirando la luna, cuyos rayos lo hacían parecer aún más pálido, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, el cuello alto y las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. Era una visión que dejaba sin aliento.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella al darse cuenta del silencio, esperaba que al entrar gritara o le pidiera explicaciones, pero la sorprendió observándolo. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Hermione la apartó.

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó la Gryffindor luego de aclararse la garganta y dar unos pasos hacia la ventana.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja -¿No te imaginas por qué?- Repreguntó

-Por lo de Hogsmeade.- Anunció Hermione, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Él la había llevado hasta allí para confesarle que tuvo algo que ver con el ataque, sus miedos vueltos realidad.

Draco vio el cambio del semblante de la Gryffindor e inmediatamente bajo del alfeizar, no le hacía falta la legeremancia para conocer sus pensamientos, el tono de voz le había dicho todo.

-Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de nosotros tuvo nada que ver con ese ataque- Comenzó.

Hermione se dio cuenta que utilizó el "nosotros" claro, _ninguno de nosotros los ex seguidores de Voldemort fuimos esta vez_. Pensó en Zabini, en que se estaba llevando mejor con él y hasta habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, por lo cual se tranquilizó ante la declaración de Malfoy.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes quienes fueron? ¿O quién está detrás de todo esto?- Preguntó la Gryffindor en un susurro.

El rubio tardó unos segundos antes de contestar. –Todavía no… No estamos seguros, pero tenemos una idea. Hay una posibilidad que esto no tenga nada que ver con el Señor Tenebroso ni con Potter, así que esta vez se va a tener que guardar la faceta de héroe- Y sonrió de lado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blancos pero inmediatamente se concentró en sus palabras. Si no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort… Entonces llevaba la razón, había alguien más, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un líder… ¿Pero quién? Bellatrix era la segunda al mando y murió… Lucius… Hermione miró a Draco unos segundos y desechó la idea. Los Malfoy ya habían sufrido bastante, no podrían ser ellos…

La Gryffindor siguió sus pensamientos mientras daba vuelta por el aula con la cabeza gacha cavilando sobre las diferentes posibilidades. De repente se chocó con algo cuando pasaba por al lado de la ventana y ese algo… Era Malfoy, que la miraba intensamente.

La había observado dar vueltas y vueltas y podría jurar haber oído el zumbido de los engranajes de su cabeza trabajar a mil por hora, pero no podía haberlo evitado, cuando sus miradas chocaron, ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar a continuación, lo que estuvieron esperando que se repita por un mes.

Y fue entonces cuando cayeron en la cuenta de:

Que estaban en terreno peligroso era un hecho

Que debían frenar todo aquel torbellino de sentimientos era un hecho

Que no pensaban hacerlo era el más contundente y alocado de los hechos.

Entonces fue cuando se estrecharon sin pensarlo, sus labios se encontraron con una furia tal que jamás se separarían, la desesperación fue amainando y dando paso a una tersa calma en la que las caricias tomaron protagonismo, la mano de ella recorriendo su firme espalda, la de él posada en su pequeña cintura, ambos besándose disfrutando del sabor, de la paz, de la tranquilidad que les trasmitía estar juntos. Como si un rompecabezas estuviese completo, como si el ying, hubiese encontrado a su yang. Eso eran, luz y oscuridad fusionándose, fuego y agua, cielo y tierra. Era un hecho que estando juntos se completaban, era el más cruel del destino, el más improbable, el menos pensado, el menos imaginado. Pero era un hecho.


	7. Lord Byron Nott

Era una noche tormentosa, el viento soplaba con violencia mientras las ráfagas de nieve castigaban los árboles y plantas esparcidos en un espacioso jardín y golpeaban con vehemencia las ventanas de una mansión victoriana ubicada al final de un sinuoso camino rodeado de pequeñas piedras.  
>En una de las ventanas de la planta baja se perfilaba una silueta oscura de un hombre que escrutaba aquel temporal preguntándose si tendrían que posponer sus planes o si por el contrario, aquella tempestad ayudaría a hacer todo aún más dramático y facilitaría los siguientes pasos.<p>

-Aún no tenemos noticias del Ministerio- Dijo la voz de un individuo que acababa de aparecerse en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos estaban en una habitación oscura, con paredes repletas de libros antiguos, varios sillones color vino y un gran y antiguo escritorio de roble, todo aquello con una gruesa capa de polvo, como si la habitación y toda aquella mansión hubiesen estado abandonados por un tiempo aunque conservaban su viejo esplendor. La silueta del primer hombre se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a una gran chimenea de ladrillos manchados de hollín que despedía lenguas de fuego para caldear el ambiente.

-No me sorprende Scabior- Contestó manteniendo la vista en el fuego, el cual iluminaba sus llamativos ojos azules haciendo que se vieran tenebrosos a la luz de la lumbre junto a una cicatriz alargada en la mejilla izquierda. –Están desconcertados… No saben que es lo que está ocurriendo, no se imaginan quienes están detrás de los acontecimientos… Y por supuesto, seguirán en la ignorancia por el momento- Exclamó dándose la vuelta para observar al recién llegado llamado Nicholas Scabior. –En cuanto a nuestro objetivo… ¿Sigue en Hogwarts?- Preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Así es, por lo que sabemos todavía no mostró ningún tipo de reacción- Contestó seguro Scabior, tenía todo controlado, el flujo de información no se había detenido en toda la noche, el primer ataque había sido un éxito, aunque sin muertes había cumplido con su objetivo principal: Mandar un mensaje. Aquí estamos entre ustedes, no hemos desaparecido, podemos hacer lo que queramos y no olvidamos.

-Es un chico listo, tengo que reconocerlo… Lo eduqué bien. No se arriesgará a menos que cuente con la información necesaria, seguramente sospecha, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se de cuenta de lo que ocurre, entonces me pagará su traición con sangre- Finalizó aquel hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y en cuanto a los demás? Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Parkinson… Están todos juntos. ¿Qué haremos con ellos llegado el momento?- Preguntó con un deje de consternación Scabior, la idea de matarlos a todos le aborrecía pues sería una gran pérdida de sangre y a decir verdad aquellos nombres contaban con talentos que podrían ser usados para diversas causas.

-Veremos de que lado están, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas… Sobre todo Malfoy, si resulta ser un inútil lamebotas y cobarde como su padre, no nos servirá de mucho- Soltó con desprecio el hombre de la cicatriz. –Por ahora atengámonos al plan, la primera fase está completa. Llegó la hora de confirmarle las sospechas al muchacho y hacer de una vez por todas que salga de esa ratonera en la que se escondió- Finalizó con rabia. Dicho eso se dirigió hacia la salida y al pasar al lado de Scabior se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia él. –Una cosa más Nicholas… Cuando llegue el momento, quiero encargarme yo mismo de la chica- Y salió de la habitación dejando sólo a Scabior quien se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró al exterior justo para ver como una figura oscura cruzaba el jardín y desaparecía en mitad de aquella tormentosa noche.

No le importó la velada advertencia, él no estaba interesado en aquella muchacha rubia pues tenía un asunto pendiente con otra en particular y era esa su motivación secreta para entrar en acción nuevamente. Hermione Granger y su peculiar aroma se habían convertido en una secreta obsesión que lo mantenía en vilo desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel bosque. Todas las noches soñaba con volverla a atrapar y finalmente saciar sus ansias y esta vez no podría escapar. Sonrío ante tal pensamiento mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a dejar aquella mansión, sólo unos días más, sólo unas semanas como mucho y por fin vería su particular objetivo cumplido.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Hogwarts se desarrollaba una escena que para muchos, sólo podría ser el producto de una desarrollada imaginación.<p>

La prefecta de Gryffindor tenía ganas de entregarse a un sentimiento de pertenencia que la embargaba completamente, quería seguir hasta el final sin importar nada, mantener esas sensaciones el mayor tiempo posible. Sus labios danzaban perfectamente juntos, sus lenguas se encontraban y acariciaban explorándose la una a la otra, las manos de Malfoy la estrechaban contra sí haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas se volvieran locas, sintió las manos del Slytherin recorrer su espalda, acariciar su cintura y seguir más abajo, cuando llegaron a sus muslos sintió como la alzaba y daba unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarla encima de un pupitre mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, pero no apartaba su boca de la de Malfoy mientras recorría los hombros y la ancha espalda del rubio, notaba sus músculos y sólo quería seguir recorriéndolos, pero cuando sintió la entrepierna de este encendida rozando la suya propia se quedó paralizada.

-Para para para- Dijo Hermione empujando a Malfoy unos pasos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder tomar aire y un poco de consciencia ya que estaba… -No… Podemos… Seguir… Haciendo… Esto- Expresó finalmente agitada llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento de regularizar las palpitaciones que se le habían salido de control.

-Lo sé- Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio con la respiración también agitada y regresó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la Gryffindor, apoyó ambas manos en el alféizar y agachó la cabeza de modo que Hermione pudo observar su nuca y de pronto sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarlo, sin embargo se quedó en el lugar donde estaba con la mente en blanco sin saber qué hacer, tenía miedo, vergüenza, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en esa situación.  
>El silencio reinó los siguientes minutos, presenciando la confusión, el anhelo, la incomodidad, el deseo, la angustia y la inseguridad de los que ambos estudiantes eran prisioneros. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo seguir desde aquel punto en el que habían expuesto lo que querían y acordado que no podían conseguirlo.<p>

-Necesitamos tiempo- Dijo Malfoy después de un rato, levantando la cabeza y mirando por la ventana, sintió la brisa nocturna que le golpeaba la cara, la noche era cada vez más oscura. "_La oscuridad antes del amanecer_" pensó distraído.

-Tienes razón- Fue todo lo que contestó Hermione, _ni siquiera habían empezado y ya le estaba terminando_… Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterías. Ignoró la punzada en su pecho y decidió que de ahora en más sólo se concentraría en las cosas más urgente, había alguien allí afuera atacando inocentes, emulando a Voldemort!.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de la castaña Draco se dio vuelta y la miró entrecerrando los ojos. –Me refiero a que necesito tiempo para resolver lo de Hogsmeade- Aclaró. –Después de todo, te llamé para hablar de eso- Y cruzó los brazos enarcando una ceja.

-Lo sé- Contestó la Gryffindor desviando hacia un costado la vista ruborizándose… _Él no se refería a alejarnos_… ¡_Aunque eso sería lo más sensato Hermione_! –Vas a decirme cuáles son tus planes supongo, me hiciste venir a las dos de la mañana arriesgándonos a que alguien nos encuentre así que mínimamente espero una respuesta-

Draco la miró por unos largos segundos, midiéndola, meditando que le podría decir y que no, hasta qué punto revelar sus sospechas. –Bien, primero que nada entiende lo siguiente. Esto es más grave de lo que parece… Los incendios en Hogsmeade son sólo el comienzo, una tormenta se acerca. Con esta bella imagen formada en tu cabeza, quiero que pienses en lo siguiente…- Dio algunos pasos en la habitación mirando el suelo, con las manos detrás de la espalda. A Hermione le pareció que se estaba metiendo demasiado en el papel de profesor, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, después de todo estaba comenzando a hablar…

-Lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte en el lugar de enfrente- Explicó el rubio deteniéndose y mirándola directamente. -¿Qué sentirías si un día lo perdieras todo? Tu honor, tu dinero, tu familia, tu dignidad… Todo, absolutamente todo. Tanto que la muerte parece el siguiente paso lógico-

Malfoy reanudó sus paseos por el salón mientras los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban al 100%, mientras le explicaba sus sospechas a la castaña encajaba las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, preguntando, analizando cuál sería el próximo movimiento de sus enemigos.

-Un día eres rico, el hombre más respetado de tu mundo… De tu submundo mejor dicho, de esa pequeña esfera en la que te mueves, una elite exclusiva únicamente para los mejores, te hiciste un lugar entre ellos, lo tienes todo, lo manejas casi todo… Pero de un momento a otro te das cuenta que ese pequeño mundo se ha esfumado, que perdiste, que todo el esfuerzo, los planes han fallado y ya no te queda más nada… Que el único que podría salvarte y a quien le has servido ciegamente desaparece, que tu propia familia se vuelve contra ti… ¿Qué sentirías? ¿Qué es lo que querrías más? ¿Qué buscan?- Esta última pregunta se la hizo más a sí mismo que a la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, Malfoy siguió maquinando en su mente hasta que oyó la respuesta.

-Venganza- La palabra salió de los labios de Hermione antes incluso que pudiera pensar en ella, por unos instantes se vio a sí misma en la piel de lo que Malfoy describía… Aquello que se preguntó el primer día de clases… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Voldemort ganaba la guerra? Si Harry, Ron, todos los Weasley terminaban muertos y por alguna razón ella lograba sobrevivir, pero ya sin nada, sin familia, sin amigos, sin un lugar al que ir… ¿Qué otra cosa desearía además de la muerte? Venganza. Simple, pura y fría venganza. De repente se imaginó a un matrimonio distinguido en una gran mansión oscura con hectáreas enteras de jardines y todas las comodidades posibles, el mundo en una mano… Y luego todo desaparecía…

-Exactamente Granger, está o están volviendo para terminar lo que empezaron, una vez más- Confirmó el rubio con aire sombrío, lanzó un largo suspiro resignado llevando los brazos a la cabeza para masajearse las cienes, ya estaba harto, cansado de todo aquello, ¿Es que nunca se iba a terminar? ¿Cuándo iba a tener una vida tranquila? La respuesta era más que obvia. Nunca.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó la Gryffindor seriamente, ya era hora de terminar antes que empezaran, si podía averiguar quiénes eran los que estaban provocando aquello, los detendrían, fuera como fuera.

Malfoy dudó unos segundos pero finalmente contestó. –No lo sé… No todavía, no hasta que estemos seguros-

Hermione se dio cuenta que utilizaba el plural cuando hablaba… _Ellos lo saben, o al menos lo sospechan, Nott, Zabini, tal vez incluso Goyle, algo sospechan y no quieren decirlo_.

-¿Y cómo piensan asegurarse entonces?- Preguntó la Gryffindor algo irritada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la dejen de lado en ciertas situaciones.

-Creeme, tengo mis métodos- Contestó el Slytherin cruzando los brazos y apoyándose de espaldas contra la pared al lado de la ventana.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Hermione rodó los ojos y por unos minutos analizó la situación: Evidentemente estaban en peligro, de nuevo. Algo se estaba poniendo en marcha otra vez por venganza, alguien que lo perdió todo está reuniendo seguidores para un fin… Quién, qué, cuándo… Todavía le faltaban muchos datos para llenar el rompecabezas.

-Se hace tarde, mejor vete a dormir ya- La voz de Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y enarcó la ceja.

-Lo único que me falta, primero me sacas de la cama y ahora me mandas de nuevo a ella sin haberme dicho prácticamente nada nuevo- Contestó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, no iba a permitir que ese engreído le manejara a su antojo

-Si lo que quieres es que sea yo quien te lleve, sólo tienes que pedirlo- Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado y dando un paso hacia ella.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero, tranquilamente soy capaz de ir sola- Contestó la castaña bajándose rápidamente del pupitre y yendo apresurada hacia la salida, mientras abría la puerta pudo escuchar una suave risa proveniente de Malfoy, antes de salir giró la cabeza y echándole un vistazo al rubio dijo –Por cierto, te perdono- y abandonó el aula dejando a un muy conmocionado Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las vacaciones de Navidad y el clima fue amainando al igual que el humor de los estudiantes, la nieve se asentó en los jardines del colegio y el lago congelado servía de paisaje a aquellos que salían para dar una fría caminata por el linde del bosque. En el castillo Hermione no había compartido la nueva información con sus amigos, primero porque no sabía mucho y segundo porque no tenía idea de cómo explicar la manera en que la obtuvo. <em>Malfoy me envió una lechuza a la madrugada así que decidí seguirlo y fui a reunirme con él por unas horas, luego de besarnos decidió cuasi explicar que alguien está buscando venganza y por eso se dedica a aterrorizar al pueblo. <em>Si, exactamente eso, y unos segundos después estarías derechito en camino a San Mungo en un viaje de ida sin vuelta Hermione, pensó la castaña mientras recorría el camino hacia su Sala Común, al doblar la esquina de un corredor se encontró con una apresurada rubia de grandes ojos azules que más que caminar trotaba hacia ella.

-Luna… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó preocupada Hermione cuando la rubia casi choca con ella.

-¿Eh? Si si, sólo tengo que ir a un lado…- Murmuró la Ravenclaw con aire ausente y siguió su camino, Hermione se dio cuenta que llevaba un papel en la mano y se preguntó que le ocurriría, mientras la observaba irse apresurada pensó en seguirla pero desechó el pensamiento pues si necesitaba ayuda, seguramente se lo hubiese pedido ya, miró su reloj y vio que eran pasada las diez, tendría que acostarse pronto si mañana quería llegar temprano a clases. Yendo a su habitación se sintió cansada, definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones en serio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin altercados, volver a clases le resultó a Hermione algo difícil pues tantas cosas le rondaban en la cabeza que volver a la "normalidad" le parecía raro, trató de prestar atención pero su cabeza iba constantemente hacia las mazmorras del castillo donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin… Por un momento recordó aquella ocasión en la que estuvo allí, obviando la horrible causa sonrió ante la agradable consecuencia… Había sido un beso tan inesperado, tan intenso… No quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que extrañaba eso, quería volver a ver a Malfoy a solas, tenerlo cerca… Se removió en la silla cuando se dio cuenta que estaba _ansiosa por él_.

-Señorita Granger- La voz de la profesora Vector hizo volver a la castaña al presente, era la última clase de aquel día.

-Esto… ¿Si profesora?- Contestó Hermione pestañeando varias veces tratando de retomar el hilo de la clase.

-Que vaya al despacho de la directora McGonagall, que la están esperando- Dijo la pequeña profesora luego de leer el pergamino que un alumno de los cursos menores le había llevado.

-Ah.. Claro, ya voy- Recogió su cosas y salió de la clase de Aritmancia con el seño fruncido. ¿Había ocurrido algo más? ¿Por qué la mandaría a llamar la directora?

-Corazón de nuez- Pronunció la contraseña a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras, al llegar al despacho descubrió que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville ya estaban allí, con las mismas caras de duda que supuso debía tener ella.

-Siéntese por favor señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando- Dijo la directora mirando a la prefecta sobre sus lentes, tenía en el rostro una clara señal de abatimiento, como si tuviera una gran carga sobre los hombros que comenzara a costarle. –Hoy ha sucedido algo grave, y al parecer ustedes son los únicos que pueden echar algo de luz al asunto-

Los cinco alumnos permanecieron callados mientras miraban a la directora.

-Una alumna ha desaparecido durante la noche y nadie parece saber acerca de ella, esperaba que siendo ustedes sus amigos más cercanos… O siendo más clara, sus únicos amigos, pudieran saber algo que el cuerpo docente haya pasado por alto-

-Profesora… ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quién desapareció?- Preguntó apresurado Harry mientras sus amigos se miraban entre sí con preocupación.

-La señorita Luna Lovegood- Respondió la profesora McGonagall con un claro dejo de dolor en la voz. –Lo único que sabemos es que anoche se dirigió hacia las afueras del castillo en donde desapareció, eh mandado una lechuza a su padre pidiendo que se reuniera conmigo, pero aún no he recibido respuesta… Alerté a la Orden del Fénix quienes se apresuraron a ir a su domicilio, su padre mismo se ofreció señor Weasley, pero aún no he tenido noticias… Si ustedes saben algo, este es el momento de hablar- Finalizó.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre sí, ambas pensaron lo mismo _Nott_, _él no estaba allí, seguramente ya sabría que Luna no estaba en el colegio, y había dos posibilidades… O se volvería loco buscándola o él mismo tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición… Pero él no sería capaz… ¿O si? Supuestamente estaban de novios, él la había defendido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, estuvieron juntos en secreto desde entonces… Malfoy, si Nott tiene algo que ver seguramente el rubio lo sabría… ¿Y si también estaba involucrado? Hogsmeade… ¿Tendría algo que ver la información que el Slytherin había compartido con ella hacía unas noches con la ausencia de Luna?_  
>Los pensamientos de la castaña se agolpaban sin dejarle ninguna idea clara, recordó la noche anterior cuando la cruzó en los pasillos del colegio, la notó extraña, debería haberle dicho algo. Era su culpa que ahora no estuviera.<p>

-No, no sabemos nada… Yo la vi en clase de Pociones ayer por la tarde, incluso me pidió ayuda y acordamos estudiar juntas, pero no se nada de ella desde entonces- La voz de Ginny devolvió a Hermione a la realidad.

-Está bien señorita Weasley… Sólo quería informarles de la situación y pedirles que estén alertas ante cualquier comunicación del exterior del colegio, si una alumna está desaparecida tomaremos todas las medidas adecuadas para encontrarla… Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que ocurrió esto, ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor acabaron en la Cámara Secreta arriesgándose y rompiendo todas las reglas- La profesora entornó los ojos y miro alternativamente a Ginny y Harry, este último estaba con el semblante serio y la vista perdida, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reojo y estaba segura que en la cabeza de su amigo se estaba cocinando algún plan en contra de todas las indicaciones que les acababan de dar.

Al salir del despacho los cinco Gryffindors se miraron entre sí.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó inmediatamente Ron mirando a Harry

-Es obvio ¿No? Salir a buscarla- Respondió el morocho mirando a sus amigos.

-No sabemos ni por dónde empezar- Señaló Ginny

-Ya oíste a McGonagall, su casa sería un buen lugar por donde comenzar- Aportó Ron dando su apoyo a la idea de Harry.

-Si claro, nos escapamos todos debajo de la capa de Harry y nos aparecemos en medio del monte sin que nadie lo note ¿Verdad?- Protestó Hermione. –Necesitamos más información antes de actuar, no podemos salir todos juntos del colegio como si nada, McGonagall estará alerta a cualquier cosa que hagamos, por no mencionar los posibles miembros de la Orden que estén patrullando el lugar-

-Técnicamente Hermione… Nosotros también somos miembros de la Orden, y Luna es nuestra amiga- Discutió Harry.

-Ya lo se Harry, sólo digo que tengamos cuidado- Respondió la castaña. La verdad era que quería salir corriendo a buscar a Malfoy y sacarle a fuerza de hechizos todo lo que sabía, no podía ser que todos los acontecimientos no tuvieran nada que ver entre sí.

-Cuenten conmigo.- Dijo Neville, era la primera vez que hablaba y los otros cuatro lo miraron a los ojos, habían olvidado que él estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía meses… Debía estar pasando por una verdadera tortura.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en acción?- Preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Esperen un momento- Interrumpió Ginny. –Hay algo que deben saber…- Miró de reojo a Neville y luego a Hermione. –Luna est-

-Estaba ayer a la noche en el pasillo de la Torre Gryffindor- La interrumpió Hermione consciente de la mirada sorpresiva de sus amigos. –La vi un poco alterada, le pregunté si ocurría algo pero no me dijo nada… Debí detenerla, supongo que iba en camino a la salida- Y agachó la cabeza rezando internamente que Ginny no revelara lo que pensaba revelar.

-¿Y por qué no se lo mencionaste a McGonagall?- Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no creí que fuera de ayuda- Respondió simplemente Hermione y desvió la vista hacia un costado, su mirada fue a parar a la ventana del corredor que daba a los jardines, allí vio una figura en la lejanía que llamó su atención. –Debo irme, por favor se los pido, por favor no hagan nada… No al menos hasta que vuelva a hablar con ustedes… Puede que averigüe algo, pero necesito tiempo.- La castaña miro a sus amigos uno por uno y contempló la duda el desconcierto en sus miradas y además sospecha en la de Ginny. –Lo siento, prometo contarles todo esta noche, denme sólo tiempo.- Y finalizado esto salió corriendo hacia aquella figura que había divisado.

Cuando salió a los terrenos del colegio, se dirigió al lago donde vió a tres estudiantes discutiendo y a medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar parte de la discusión.

-Draco no me importa ENTIENDELO! IRE POR ELLA- Gritó enojado Nott.

-No seas IDIOTA, ES UNA TRAMPA ¿NO LO VES?- Le contestó ofuscado Malfoy.

-CALMENSE LOS DOS- Paró la discusión Zabini. –Tenemos compañía- Informó echándole un vistazo a Gryffindor que se acercaba. Ambos Slytherin giraron la cabeza siguiendo la mirada de Blaise.

Hermione llegó y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a Nott –Dime qué sabes sobre Luna y lo que piensas hacer al respecto ahora mismo- Exigió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los tres estudiantes se quedaron estupefactos con la boca abierta

-Granger… Yo… Tu…-Nott balbuceaba sin saber bien que contestar.

-Si Nott, ya se lo de ustedes, Luna nos lo contó a Ginny y a mi y ahora mismo ese no es mi problema. El problema es que está desaparecida, la vi ayer a la noche alterada y hoy ya no fue a clase. Siendo tu el novio sospecho que sabes que le pasó o mínimamente tienes algún plan para encontrarla y en ese caso quiero saberlo ahora mismo.-

-Granger mantente al margen de esto, no es asunto tuyo- Escuchó una fría voz que provenía a sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta y fijó su vista en Malfoy.

-Yo diré lo que es o no asunto mio Malfoy, no eres quien para decirme que hacer- Contestó la castaña entre dientes frustrada y volvió su atención a Nott. –Habla a-h-o-r-a.- Escupió con apuro.

-Iré a buscarla- Dijo simplemente el morocho de ojos azules mirándola con aire de preocupación. Hermione notó la tristeza en su voz y sintió como se le encogía el corazón. –Prometo que la traeré de vuelta… Él no le hará daño, no se lo permitiré-

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Theo deja de decir estupideces de una vez, cierra la maldita boca. Ella no tiene por qué saber nada- Expresó Malfoy entre dientes, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si Theo decía algo lograría que Hermione quisiera participar en su estúpida idea y lo único que conseguiría era que mataran a ambos.

Nott dirigió la vista de uno en otro, y finalmente miró a Zabini que había estado callado observando la situación, se produjo una mirada de entendimiento entre ambos y Malfoy sintió como se le hundía el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

-Mi padre- Explicó Nott para Hermione, pero no quitaba la mirada sobre Draco, -Fue él quien incendió Hogsmeade… Y ahora tiene a Luna como venganza hacia mí, sabe lo que significa ella pues lo herí para defenderla… Y ahora la tiene secuestrada y sabrá Merlín lo que le estará haciendo- Su voz se quebró en esta última frase y Hermione vio como cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza tomando aire. –Por eso es hora de enfrentarlo.-

La Gryffindor giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Malfoy y con una simple mirada de odio le transmitió todos sus pensamientos _¿Tu sabias esto? Y no pensabas contármelo… Eres un idiota, arrogante y egoísta a quien no le importa absolutamente nada ni nadie_.

Draco la miró a su vez consciente de lo que ella estaría pensado… Tendría que trazar un plan y rápido.

El sol caía sobre los terrenos y la brisa nocturna comenzaba a correr.

–Es hora- Dijo Nott mirando a sus amigos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estación de Hogsmeade.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó confusa Hermione por el cambio radical de la conversación.

-A buscar a Lovegood como dijo- Respondió Zabini y comenzó a avanzar detrás de Nott, dio unos pasos y se detuvo para hablar sin voltearse. –Yo iré con él, entiendo tu postura, pero ella podría estar en serio peligro y Theo la quiere… No podemos permitir que la pierda. Somos sus amigos, es nuestro deber y aunque sea una misión suicida pelearé con él.- Y dicho esto siguió su camino.

Hermione miró a Malfoy, pues quedaban los dos solos –¿A dónde están yendo? ¿Acaso conocen la ubicación de Luna? ¡Deberían hablar! Debemos ir todos, no pueden ir así como así solos- Protestó comenzando a desesperarse viendo cómo se alejaban ambos a cada paso.

-Tienes razón Granger, deberían quedarse a hablar y planear cómo coño sacar a Lunática de esa maldita Casa, pero son idiotas- Dijo Malfoy y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente tras sus amigos.

-Si tu vas, yo también voy- Se decidió Hermione y comenzó a seguirlo a paso ligero.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Granger? No pedí tu ayuda, nadie lo hizo. Ni se te ocurra venir, te matarán.- Se exasperó Malfoy y comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a la castaña detrás.

-Pues no necesito que tu la pidas, Luna es mi amiga y si saben dónde está y van a ayudarla, yo iré.-

-Te quedas y punto final.-

-¡No necesito tu permiso!-

-¿Estás loca? TE MATARAN-

-SOY MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN, SE CUIDARME SOLA –

-Y YO SOY UN MORTÍFAGO, NO NECESITO TU MALDITA AYUDA, VETE-

Ambos iban discutiendo a medida que se acercaban a la estación gritándose el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron al momento en que Zabini y Nott desaparecían, Draco perdió los estribos y agarró a Hermione por los hombros, sacudiéndola desesperado.

-Ve de nuevo al castillo, no te lo diré más, Theo lo tiene todo controlado, Blaise y yo lo ayudaremos y no necesitamos estorbos-

-¡Sueltame!- Hermione se sacudió apartándose de él. –No necesito tu permiso, ¡Ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan! Iré aunque no te guste.- lo retó.

-Eres una insufrible defensora de la humanidad- Contestó Malfoy negando con la cabeza.

-Es mi amiga… Draco… Necesito ayudarla- Murmuró Hermione intentando una táctica diferente.

Al Slytherin se le detuvo el corazón, escucharla dolida, con ese tono pidiendo comprensión y diciendo su nombre… _Su nombre_… Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero la idea de tenerla en medio de la batalla lo aterrorizaba, no quería perderla, no cuando aún ni siquiera la había tenido, era muy valiosa para eso… No podía arriesgarla.

-Yo me encargaré de que regrese sana y salva, te lo prometo…. Hermione- Y dicho esto se acercó a besarla, la tomo por los hombros con fuerza y se adueñó de sus labios, probó ese dulce sabor una vez más, rogando que no fuera la última y luego sin mirarla se giró para desaparecer, sintió algo extraño, como si su magia estuviera fallando y no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar una simple aparición. El mundo se disolvió en un mar de colores y sonidos, sintió el familiar gancho hundiéndose en su ombligo y luego de unos segundos cayó de bruces sobre el mojado pasto.

Era de noche y por todos lados se oían gritos de hechizos y corridas, Malfoy miró a un lado y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Hermione se incorporaba alerta mirando hacia la mansión que se levantaba delante de ellos.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ? ¿ERES IDIOTA? ¿NO ENTIENDES UNA SIMPLE ORDEN?- Gritó exasperado y muerto de miedo ante la visión de la chica mientras se desarrollaba la batalla en aquella mansión, la antigua casa de Nott.

-¡No me grites! Y no sigo órdenes tuyas- Contestó Hermione y echó a correr hacia la mansión, el grito de una voz familiar de chica había llamado su atención.

-GRANGEEEEER- Malfoy comenzó a correr tras ella y la alcanzó justo cuando ingresaba por el umbral de la puerta, se tiró sobre ella con el fin de apartarla de un haz de luz verde que pasó volando hacia el exterior. –¡Por eso fue esa sensación extraña al desaparecer, fuiste tu agarrándote a mi!- La acusó el Slyherin entrecerrando los ojos y rodando a un lado. La tomó de la mano sin esperar respuesta y salió corriendo hacia otra habitación, los hechizos volaban por todos lados, no veía a Theo ni Blaise por ningún lado pero sus voces les llegaban de a ratos, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, sólo iluminado por las maldiciones que cruzaban sobre sus cabezas. –Si salimos vivos de esto, juro que te arrepentirás de tu idiotez… PROTEGO!- Gritó Malfoy y el haz gris que se había dirigido hacia ellos se desvaneció.

-No me importa, ella está aquí, en algún lado. Puede estar muerta ya! DESMAIUS- Un haz de luz roja salió de la varita de Hermione y le dio en el pecho a una sombra que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Draco la observó y vio que había comenzado a llorar, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y fue en ese momento de distracción cuando todo explotó. Ambos salieron volando hacía la pared golpeándose y cayendo al suelo junto a un montón de escombros y muebles hechos trizas.  
>Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado, pero apretó los labios y comenzó a toser en medio de todo el polvo que se juntó, de repente sintió que alguien tiraba de ella para sacarla de entre la pila de piedra y madera que había sobre su cuerpo, pensando en que sería Draco utilizó sus últimos esfuerzos para incorporarse y se dejó guiar por aquel brazo que la sujetaba, debido al Bombarda no podía ver ni oír muy bien pero se mantuvo consciente el suficiente tiempo para seguir a Malfoy a través de todo aquel desastre hasta que llegaron a una nueva habitación, completamente cerrada. Pensando en que ya estaba a salvo se derrumbó sobre el suelo y con la respiración agitada trato de aclarar su mente, aquel lugar era un laberinto, no sabía dónde estaban los demás y podría jurar que hoyó a Luna gritar.<p>

-Vaya vaya Granger… Al fin te tengo para mi nuevamente-

Hermione sintió el peor escalofrío de su vida, temblando levantó la mirada del suelo hacía la persona que la había guiado a aquel lugar a quien evidentemente había confundido con Draco, un haz de luz que se filtraba de entre las tablas de madera que tapeaban la ventana le permitió contemplar aquel rostro en penumbras… Un rostro del que había escapado una vez en el pasado.

-Scabior- Dijo y un instante después se desmayó.


End file.
